Chance Meeting
by Pannychan
Summary: Not a new story. Echo you may want to read this...
1. Moving

I don't own dbz or 5*7*9 they are both owned by different companies.  
  
a/n--Trunks is 24; Pan is 17; Bra is 16...i'll give the rest of the characters'   
ages when they come into the fic...as always in my fics "~--~" indicates   
thought. It may be a little hard to follow, but it will all make sense in the   
end...sorry if you get lost...  
  
  
  
"Give them a chance, Pan-chan. Please."  
"No way Tou-san! I'm not interested in meeting a family that was never   
interested in meeting me."  
It was harsh, but true. I had never met his side of the family before. I didn't   
want to. Why should I? They never made any attempt to come see me. I had been   
arguing with my father about this for three months. I was 17 at the time. That's   
right. For 17 years, I had never seen or talked to his family. He talked to them   
maybe once a year (when HE called THEM), but that was it. They never came to   
visit or called to say hello. I wanted nothing to do with them.  
"Pan-chan..."  
"NO! I don't want to see them. It's been 17 years Tou-san. Seventeen YEARS! I   
want nothing to do with a family that wants nothing to do with me."  
"Pan! You know that's not true. Your ojii-san is very anxious to meet you."  
"That would explain why they've never come to see me before...Forget it."  
"Pan be reasonable..." I didn't give him the chance to finish.  
"I am being reasonable! I'm almost 18 years old, and I have a 'family' (that has   
never wanted to meet me before) suddenly have a change of heart?! I don't think   
so."  
I could tell what I had said hurt him. He always spoke so highly of his family.   
I felt kinda bad, but I wasn't about to back down now.  
"Why did we have to move here anyways? We were doing just fine before. Ever   
since Kaa-san died you've been acting like the world was coming to an end."  
I couldn'at believe I had just said that. I had taken it too far. Tou-san looked   
up at me. The tears he was trying to hold back now ran freely down his face. I   
coudn't stay there. I couldn't watch my father cry. I ran to the door.  
"I-I'm sorry Tou-san."  
That was all I could say before I flew off towards the city.  
I flew for what seemed like hours, until I spotted a shopping mall down below. I   
decided to check it out. When I landed, I looked at my watch and was surprised I   
had only been flying for a bout thirty minutes.  
~Ugh...it's only 12:30?...oh well...more time to shop...~  
As I walked through the stores, I was beginning to get bored. I eventually saw   
one called "5*7*9". I decided to check it out. After about ten minutes of   
looking around, I realized that they didn't have anything in my size that   
interested me.  
~I already have enough clothes anyways...~  
I was getting ready to leave when an extreamely hot guy walked into the store.   
He was about six feet tall with a nice tanned complexion. His silky, lavender   
hair was pulled back in a ponytail with his bangs hanging loose on either side.   
He was wearing a tight black t-shirt which showed off is very muscular phisyque.   
I was cativated by him. I just stood there staring at him when he looked right   
at me. Startled, I turned away and walked over to one of the clothes racks. I   
could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I looked over my shoulder, and was a   
little disappointed with what I saw. There was a girl hanging on his arm. She   
was beautiful. She looked about my age, maybe a little bit younger. Her aqua   
colored hair was about shoulder length. Not to mention perfect. And to make   
things worse she had a slim figure.  
~It figures...the cute ones are always taked by someone ten times prettier than   
you are...oh well~   
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he was looking at me again. I   
tried to turn away again, but by the time I realized what was going on, it was   
too late. Our eyes met and I practically melted. Blushing furociously, I smiled   
at him and quickly walked out of the store.  
~Well...THAT was embarrassing...that guy must think I am a total psycho...~  
About 20 minutes had passed since the little "5*7*9" incident. I passed by the   
food court and decided to get something to eat. I walked up to a line for some   
chinese food.  
~I hope these people won't think I'm too wierd when I order all of my   
food...sigh...me and my saiya-jin appetite.~  
The line was really long, but I didn't mind the wait. After about five minutes   
someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me miss..."  
It was a deep masculine voice. I turned around, hoping and praying that the   
voice didn't belong to the lavender-haired man from earlier. To my relief and   
disappointment, it didn't. Instead, it belonged to a blond-haired, blue-eyed...  
"Excuse me miss...I lost my number. Can I have yours?"  
..jerk! I just gave him a dirty look and turned around.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "Did I offend you? It's just that you're so hot, and I'd   
really like to go out with you, and..."  
He talked on and on. Constantly hitting on me with the lamest lines.  
~Blah, blah, blah...ugh...doesn't this guy ever shut up?!...~  
I was beyond the point of annoyed. I turned around to tell him to leave me   
alone. As soon as I did, he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What do you think you are doing?! Get your grubby hands off of me!"  
He didn't listen. Instead, he kissed me. I was furious. Then he did something   
worse than kiss me. He grabbed my ass with one hand and my breast with the   
other. From then on all I saw was red. I was about to knock him through the   
other side of the mall, when he went flying to the side. I was shocked. I looked   
over to the blond boy and noticed that he had a huge bruise already forming on   
his cheek. Someone had punched him.  
"Are you okay, Miss?"  
I looked over, and was surprised to see the lavender-haired man.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine."  
His gentle gaze turned into a harsh glare as he directed his attention towards   
the blond guy. He walked over to him and lifted him off the ground by his   
collar.  
"What did you think you were doing Chad?"  
"T-Trunks...I-I-I was just showing my girl some affection. That's all."  
~Did he just say I was his girl!?...I don't think so..~  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"  
I was ready to go super saiya-jin. I was so mad I had forgotten to keep my ki   
surpressed. It was flaring. I stormed over to where Trunks and that Chad guy   
were. I looked up at Trunks. His eyes were as wide as saucers. That's when I   
realized that my ki was out of control. I quickly surpressed it again, and   
looked back at Trunks.  
"Put him down please."  
Trunks did just that. I took the guy by the collar and lifted him with one arm   
off the ground again.   
"I don't want to cause any more of a scene than you already have, but if you   
EVER come near me again, the emergency room will quickly become your new best   
friend. Do you understand?!"  
I shook him a little for emphasis. He nodded his head, and I threw him towards   
the exit. He scrambled to his feet and quicklyran out the doors. I turned back   
towards Trunks.  
"Thanks." I said with a sigh.  
"N-No problem. You're new around here aren't you?" I nodded. "You have to watch   
out for guys like Chad."  
"You mean there's more than one of him?"  
Trunks and I shared a laugh, and I started walking back towards the line. To my   
surprise (and delight), Trunks followed. Just then, I remembered that he already   
had a girlfriend.  
~Reality bites~  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Pan."  
"Well, Pan, it is very nice to meet you."  
He grabbed my hand an gently kissed it. Once again, I felt the heat rising to my   
cheeks.  
"Would you mind if I bought you lunch?"  
~Would I mind?...do I look stupid to you...of course I wouldn't mind...~  
"Ummm...sure. Thanks."  
"Hey, it's the least I can do after what happened with my friend."  
"That guy was your friend?"  
"Kinda'. We don't really hang out anymore... He's a little too immature for me."  
He said that last part with a sly smirk on his face. I couldn't help but giggle   
a little.  
"So do you still want chinese?"  
"I've kinda lost my appetite for that. How about some pizza?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
We got into the pizza line and made some small talk while we were waiting. He   
asked me the basic questions. How old I am (17), where I'm from (US), etc. I   
found out that his name is Trunks Briefs. I was rather shocked to find out that   
he was the president of Capsule Corparation. When we got our food, we found a   
table and sat down. That's when the bigger questions came.  
"You're a very powerful person, Pan. How did you get so strong?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Come on...the way you lifted Chad off of the ground with one hand and then   
threw him across the mall? That and the fact that I felt your ki. It was huge."  
"You can feel kis?"  
"Yeah. Where'd you learn to fight?"  
"My Otou-san taught me."  
"He must be very powerful."  
~You don't know the half of it...~  
"Yes. He is."  
"What part of the U.S. are you from?"  
"Indiana."  
"Honto? That far east huh? What brings you all the way over here?"  
"Well, my kaa-san passed away about six months ago."   
I paused for a bit, remembering my tou-san and everything that I had said to him   
earlier. Trunks looked a little regretful for asking.  
"Gomen nasai, Pan. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."  
It's okay. Anyways, after she died, my tou-san and I tried to move on   
but....there were too many memories where we lived. So, my tou-san decided that   
we should move back here."  
"Why here?"  
"Because his family lives here. But to be honest, I'm not exactly all that   
anxious to meet them."  
"Why not?"  
"I have my reasons."  
Trunks must have noticed how awkward the conversation was becoming because he   
changed the subject.  
"I can show you around town if you like."  
I was about to reply when I was interrupted.  
"TRUNKS! Where have you been?!"  
I looked behind me and saw the girl he was with earlier. I put on my best fake   
smile and said hello.  
"Ohayo. Who are you?"  
"Bra, this is Pan. Pan this is my sister Bra."  
My eyes went wide with shock.  
~HIS SISTER?!~  
But that look quickly changed to one of elation. He was her brother NOT her   
boyfriend.  
"So what happened to you?" she said. "You just left me at the '5*7*9'. You do   
realize that you are the one with all the money, don't you?"  
Trunks just smiled sheepishly.  
"Gomen sis."  
"Trunks, I'm going home. Are you coming?"  
"I want to stay for a little while longer." he said while looking at me. "You'll   
be okay. You practically live here anyways."  
"No...I'm going home now. With or without you."  
"And just how would you do that? You can't drive, and I have the keys anyways."  
"I've already called Goten. He's on his way to pick me up now."  
"I don't see why you didn't drag him along in the first place. He's your   
boyfriend, not me."  
"Son Goten had a job interview today thank you very much. Dende knows he needed   
one. I wasn't about to keep him away from that."  
~Did she just say Son Goten?...nah...she couldn't have...what are the chances of   
them knowing my family?...~  
"Well, then I'll see you at home, Sis."  
"Ja ne Nii-chan, ja Pan."  
"Ja Sis."  
Trunks was still looking at me when he said this. For the third time that day, I   
blushed. I couldn't believe it. Trunks was staring at me like I was the most   
interesting thing on earth. We finished our pizza and were getting ready to   
leave the mall. I started to head off in the direction that I came in, but   
Trunks grabbed my wrist.  
"Would you like a ride home?"  
"Well, I guess, but it's kinda a little ways off."  
"That's okay. I don't mind. Where do you live?"  
"About 30 miles east."  
"Honto? How'd you get here?"  
"Would you believe I flew?"  
"You know how to fly?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well then what's the point in taking a car. It's faster that way anyways."  
Trunks smiled and we walked over to his car. He encapsuled it and we headed   
towards a secluded area. We looked around to make sure no one was watching, and   
took off. While we were flying, Trunks grabbed my hand. It was so warm. It felt   
like my hand was made to fit his. I smiled at him and faced forward again. When   
we got to my house, I saw my tou-san sitting on the front porch. He looked up   
with a shocked expression on his face.  
~Maybe I should introduce them...~  
"Tou-san this is..."  
"Trunks..."  
"Gohan-san..."  
Now it was my turn to be shocked.  
"You two know each other?!"  
"Yeah we now each other. Gohan was my teacher when I was growing up."  
"How did you two meet, Panny?"  
"There was a little incident at the mall today invovling my body parts and   
someone guys hands. Trunks was kind enough to help me out and buy me lunch   
afterwards."  
I felt my tou-sans ki rise a bit when I mentioned the body parts and hands, but   
he calmed down after he heard about Trunks helping me.  
"So I take it you enjoyed meeting a friend of my family's?"  
"Yes I did. I met his sister too. She was pretty cool."  
"You and Bra would get along great, Pan. I could tell by the way she was when   
she met you."  
"You really think so, Trunks?"  
"Yeah. Goten is a trip too."  
"I don't think that that family knows what a trip is."  
"Pan-chan! That was uncalled for."  
"Actually, Goten has been talking about how excited he is to be meeting his   
niece after so long."  
"Great, Trunks. Take his side."  
"Hey, I'm not taking sides. You're not giving them a chance."  
"Yeah, but.."  
"Pan..."  
"Don't 'Pan' me Tou-chan. Fine. I'll meet them, but only because you won't stop   
bugging me about it."  
With that, I went into the house and up to my room. I watched outside of my   
window to see my tou-san and Trunks talking.   
"Wow, Trunks...How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Get her to agree to meet her family. I've been trying to do that for three   
months, and she wouldn't even think about it. You've known her for an hour and   
you got to to agree to it."  
"It's all part of the charm, Gohan-san."  
I laughed at the arrogance in Trunks' last comment, but he was right. He was   
charming.   
I decided that I would go for a walk. A nice long walk. I looked at my watch. It   
was 4:30. I snuck out the back and headed for the woods. But only after I left   
my tou-san a note. I came home at around 9:00 that night to a nice steak dinner.   
I guess Tou-san felt he needed to celebrate my decision or something. After   
dinner, I went up to my room and went to bed.  
~Tomorrow I'm going to meet everyone.~ 


	2. Reunions

I don't own it.  
  
a/n--Here's chapt. 2...i forgot to tell you guys how old Goten was. He's 19. and   
in case someone hasn't figured it out "~--~" indicates Pan's thoughts. it only   
indicates Pan's thoughts because she's the one telling the story. enjoy  
  
  
I woke up the next morning at about 10 o'clock to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
"Mmmm...I haven't had bacon and eggs since Kaa-san was ali-..."  
I ran down stairs and was surprised to see several strange people. There was an   
older woman, a tall muscular man with crazy spikey hair, and another man that   
looked like the other man's twin only he looked younger and his hair looked cut.   
The woman was at our stove cooking.   
"Tou-chan? Why is that woman cooking bacon and eggs? We haven't had that since   
Kaa-san was alive. You wouldn't let me cook it."  
I was beginning not to like these people already.'  
"Pan-chan, this is your Grandma Chi Chi. She insisted on cooking us breakfast."  
I just stared at her. The disdain must have been writen all over my face.   
Everyone in the room started to get nervous around me.  
"Are you going to introduce me to everyone or am I going to have to leave   
without knowing who these people are?"  
"Right...sorry. Pan this is your Grandpa Goku, and this is your Uncle Goten."  
~Goten?...isn't that Bra's boyfriend?...~  
"Goten," I said to myself. "Are you dating Bra Briefs?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"I met her yesterday at the mall."  
"Wow! You've already met B-chan? That's cool. Did you meet her nii-chan too?"  
"Trunks? Yeah. I met him."  
I noticed that I was starting to blush again, so I decided to get out of there   
before someone else saw. I was almost out the door when someone knocked on it. I   
opened the door and was surprised to see someone that looked like a slightly   
older version of Bra.  
"Hello. You must be Pan."  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hiya Pan!"  
I looked behind the woman and saw Bra.  
"Hi..."  
The woman had a big smile on her face as she introduced herself.  
"Hi. I'm Bulma Briefs. Bra and Trunks' mom. Trunks came home last night and told   
me about you and Gohan coming back to West City. So we figured we'd stop by."  
"Hmph...who's 'we' Woman?! I didn't want to come and see anyone. You forced me   
along."  
Bulma's smile turned into scowl as she turned around towards a short man with   
spiky hair.   
~It looks like that guy stuck his finger in a socket...~  
"Shut up Vegeta! You should be polite when meeting new people. You're going to   
make Pan hate us before she even gets to know us, Baka!"  
"I will do and say as I please, Baka-onna!"  
"Ugh..." Bulma turned back around towards me and smiled. It was a fake smile,   
but she was trying. "Excuse us Pan. My husband and I have a few things to talk   
about."  
With that Bulma stormed towards Vegeta and whopped him upside the head. He   
didn't even flinch, but he rolled his eyes and followed her anyways. Bra giggled   
and walked up to me.  
"Don't worry about it Pan. They're always like that."  
"Always?"  
"Uh-huh."  
I looked around, but I didn't see Trunks anywhere. I was a little disappointed,   
but it didn't bother me. I decided to brush it off.  
"Umm...My uncle is in there if you want to go see him."  
"Thanks. Are you coming?"  
"No. I'm gonna go for a little walk."  
"Oh okay."  
Bra went into the house, and I went into the woods. I was walking for a while   
when I found a beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear, and there was a   
little waterfall on the other side of the lake. I flew towards it and started to   
look around. I was almost ready to fly back when someone grabbed me and pulled   
me through the fall. There was a really dark cave on the other side. I got into   
a fighting stance and waited for the fight I was expecting, but it never came.   
Instead, I heard someone laughing. That made me really mad. What kind of a joke   
was this person trying to pull?  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Ha ha ha ha...Don't worry Pan. It's only me."  
~That voice sounds really familiar...I wish this cave wasn't so dark...~  
"I can't exactly see who you are."  
"You don't recognize my voice? Gosh. And after the way I helped you out   
yesterday."  
"Trunks?"  
"The one and only."  
I was not in the mood for games. I was soaking wet in a cold dark damp cave. I   
was ready to kill.  
"Trunks..."  
"Hehe...yes?"  
"Run."  
"Huh?"  
"Run now or I'm gonna kick your butt."  
"Uh oh."  
Trunks took off through the waterfall, and I followed. I noticed he had powered   
up, so I did the same. Then he went super saiya-jin.  
~Does he really think that he can get away from me?...hmph...I'll show him...~  
I powered up to super saiya-jin, and continued my pursuit. By the time I had   
caught up to him, we had gone pretty deep into the woods. I tackled him to the   
ground. He tried to struggle free and managed to turn himself over so that he   
was laying on his back. I stradled his waist and pinned his arms down. I was so   
mad, but he was still laughing.  
"I don't see what's so funny. I'm soaking wet and it's all your fault."  
"Yeah...I have that affect on women."  
"You hentai!"  
"Hey. You're the one on top of me."  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Sure. What man wouldn't enjoy a beautiful girl sitting on him like this."  
I blushed. I had to admit. I wasn't expecting that comment.  
"Thanks," I said without getting up. "So tell me...what are you doing out here?"  
"The waterfall is like my thinking place. It's where I go to sort out my   
thoughts and feelings."  
"Why'd you pull me through it. I'm cold and wet now because of you."  
"I'm sorry Pan. I was just having a little fun."  
"Why didn't you come to my place with the rest of your family?"  
"Did you meet them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did my mom and dad start to fight?"  
I laughed to myself remembering the argument Bulma and Vegeta had when I met   
them.  
"Yes they did."  
"That's why. Why so inquisitive?"  
"Just curious. That's all."  
"Uh huh."  
I smiled at Trunks. I was dumb enough, though, to let my guard down. He noticed   
it and took the opportunity to flip us over so that he was the one on top and I   
was the one with my hands pinned to the ground.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What?...you can sit on me, but I can't sit on you?"  
"You're a teansy bit heavier than I am, Baka."  
"You need to relax Pan. You're always so uptight."  
"You've known me for less than a day and you're telling me I'm too uptight?"  
"When you live with my parents you learn to spot it right away."  
"I hope you're enjoying yourself because when I get up I'm gonna get you back   
for this."  
"You know you like it."  
I glared daggers at Trunks for that comment.  
"Baka."  
"Onna."  
"What did yo-.."  
Trunks cut me off by giving me a quick peck on the lips. I looked up at him with   
a shocked expression on my face.  
"W-What w-w-was that for?"  
"You wouldn't shut up. I figured that would do the trick."  
That made me mad. I threw my knee up and kicked him off of me. He went flying   
over my head. I got up and started towards my house. I don't know why I chose to   
walk, but I did. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm.  
"I'm sorry, Pan. I didn't mean to make you mad."  
"Well you did."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not. I hurt your feelings and I'm gonna try to make it up to-.."  
It was my turn to catch him off guard. I leaned up and gave him what was   
supposed to be a quick kiss on the lips. It didn't turn out that way. Trunks   
kissed me back. It was slow at first, but it became more and more heated with   
each passing second. When we finally broke for air, I looked up at him. He   
smiled at me.  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
~Wow...he just asked me out on a date...this is so cool...~  
"Sure. What time?"  
"7:30 sound okay to you?"  
"Sounds great. We should probably head back to my house now. It's almost noon."  
He nodded and we flew off towards my house. Fifteen minutes later, we got there.   
My tou-san rushed out to me.  
"Where have you been Pan? Bra said you were going out for a walk."  
"I was, but I ran into Trunks and we talked for a while."  
"You ran into Trunks out in the woods?"  
"Yeah. I was looking around and we ran into each other. Oh Tou-san, I found the   
most beautiful lake out there. It has a waterfall and it's crystal clear...it's   
absolutly gorgeous."  
"Lighten up Bro. Trunks is a decent guy. You don't have anything to worry   
about."  
Trunks must have been slightly scared of my tou-san because he gave a deep sigh   
of relief.  
"Thanks Goten."  
"No problem, Trunks."  
Bulma walked up to my tou-san and whispered something to him. He nodded and she   
smiled. Then she turned to her family.   
"Okay everyone. Let's go home."  
Trunks smiled and waved at me before he got into the car. When they were gone,   
my uncle Goten pulled me to the side.  
"So Pan. What did you and Trunks really do?"  
I was slightly annoyed that this guy had known me for less than four hours and   
he was already trying to learn the private aspects of my life.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Aww come on. I know Trunks. What did you guys really do?"  
"First of all, that's not your business. Secondly, I thought you said Trunks was   
a decent guy?"  
"That was just to keep my brother off of his back."  
"Oh really? Tell me then. What is Trunks like?"  
"He's a charmer. Don't get me wrong. When he likes a girl, he lets her know. And   
he makes it obvious to everyone else. But he's never acted the way he acted   
today with anyone else. What did you guys do in those woods to make him look so   
love struck?"  
"He looked love struck?"  
"Yeah. Usually when he likes a girl, he gets all clumsy and uncomfortable around   
the girl. But he looked really confident with you today."  
"So maybe that means he doesn't like me."  
"No he likes you. I can tell by the way he looked at you."  
"Well, if you must know, we have a date tonight at 7:30."  
"Cool. Bra and I have one then too. Maybe we could double."  
"If it's okay with Trunks."  
"Great. I'll see you later Pan-chan."  
~Did he just call me Pan-chan?...oh well...I'll let him know later that I don't   
want him to do that...~  
Goten left and Pan went into her house to get ready for her date with Trunks.   
She couldn't wait until he got there to pick her up. 


	3. Dating

I don't own it.  
  
a/n--i don't have any...enjoy.^_^  
  
  
  
It was 5:15. I had to be ready in less than two and a half hours. normally that   
wouldn't be a problem, but for some reason I wanted to look extra special for   
Trunks. I rummaged through my closet for the perfect outfit.  
~I don't even know if this is a formal thing or not...I'll just go with the   
semi-formal look then...~  
I found what I was looking for and set it out on my bed. I then went to take a   
shower. I got out of it about 30 minutes later. I wrapped a towel around my   
waist and hair and went into my room. When I got in there my phone rang.  
~I haven't given anyone this number yet...~  
"Hello?"  
"Pan? This is Trunks."  
"Hi. How'd you get my number?"  
"Bra got it from your otou-san, and I got it from her."  
"Okay...can I help you with something?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to take you to one of those   
fancy restaurants, so wear something elegant. Is that okay with you?"  
"Sure. I have lots of dresses I could wear. I'll see you then."  
"Okay. Ja-ne, Pan."  
"Ja Trunks."  
I hung up the phone and looked at the clothes I was originally going to wear. I   
picked them up and threw them in my closet. I then went through my fancier   
dresses.  
"Elegant huh? Well, let's see. I have my dark purple one. No. That might clash   
with his hair or something. Or maybe my blue one. No. It's really out of style.   
I know! I'll wear my black one from prom last year."  
I pulled the dress out of my closet and put it on. It still fit me perfectly.   
There really wasn't much to it. It was all black with spaghetti straps. The   
sides were cut out in the shape of diamonds. Those lead from my hips to the mid   
section of my chest. There were two slits, one on each side of my leg. Those   
went to the middle of my thighs. Other than that it was a normal dress. After I   
had my dress on, I went to the bathroom and started digging around for my   
make-up case. I found it and dumped everything out onto the counter. I found my   
silver eyeshadow, rouge lipstick, and my foundation and powder. I set those   
aside and started to focus on my hair. I combed through it and then blow dired   
it. I set it up in a french bun, but it was so long that there was still a lot   
of hair sticking out the top, so I curled it. After my hair was done, I put on   
my make-up. I was very careful not to put it on too thick though. I didn't want   
to look like a whore or anything.  
When all my grooming was done, I looked at my clock. It was 7:15.  
~Yes...I spent two hours getting ready and I still have 15 minutes to   
spare...now where are my shoes?...~  
I searched the floor of my carpet and found what I was looking for. I put them   
on and walked downstairs. My tou-san was sitting on the couch. He looked up when   
he heard me coming down.  
"Trunks just called. He said Goten and Bra were coming too."  
"Thanks Tou-chan."  
"Coming to what Pan?"  
"Trunks is taking me out on a date. He's going to take me to dinner and then   
show me around town. Now Goten and Bra are going to come too."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Actually, I was getting ready to. I wanted to surprise you when you saw me   
coming downstairs all dressed up. Do you like it?"  
"No. You look beautiful."  
"Last time I checked that was a good thing, Tou-chan."  
"That's the problem."  
"Stop being so over-protective. I'll be with Goten. That should be comfort   
enough."  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. So when is he coming to pick you up?"  
Just then there was a knock on the door.   
"That's him. Ja-ne Tou-san."  
"Ja-ne Pan-chan."  
I opened the door and saw Trunks standing there. He was in a black tux and he   
looked gorgeous.  
"You look beautiful, Pan."  
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
"Shall we?"  
I nodded and we locked arms. He lead me to a black stretch limo. The chauffer   
opened the door and we stepped inside. Bra and Goten were already in there. Bra   
looked absolutely stunning. She had on a short red dress and her hair was done   
up in a beautiful display of curls.  
"Hi guys."  
"Hi Pan. You look so pretty. Did you do that yourself?"  
"Yeah, Bra. I did."  
"Wow. It looks great Pan."  
"Thanks Goten."  
"Can you guys stop gawking at my date and focus on yourselves?"  
"Sorry Nii-chan."  
Bra and Goten immediately turned their attentions to each other. I never knew   
PDA could be so annoying. I looked over to Trunks.  
"Are they always like that?"  
"Yeah. Sometimes my dad hasn't even been able to tear them apart."  
"Hmm...sounds nice."  
"What was that?"  
"Huh? OH...nothing. I was just thinking out loud. So where's that restaurant?"  
"It's right here. Pan, I need to warn you about something."  
"What's that?"  
"Not to sound egotistical or anything, but there are a lot of women that are   
going to be jealous of you tonight. There may even be some that come up and   
threaten you."  
"You're serious?"  
"Yes he is."  
"Yeah. Be careful Pan okay. I don't want to have to explain to my brother why   
his daughter has been kicking peoples buts."  
The chauffer opened the door and Trunks stepped out. He held his hand out to   
help me up. As soon as I stepped out of the door, I was bombarded by camera   
flashes and microphones.  
"Oh. I forgot to mention the press. They are constantly hounding me about my   
love life."  
"Is there anything else you've forgotten to tell me about? Do you have any   
stalkers?"  
"Oh plenty. There were probably a few in the woods with us yesterday."  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
Sure enough a girl came up behind me and pushed me foward. I swirved around and   
saw a tall blond who looked like she hadn't slept in a long time.  
"Excuse you!" I said.  
"NO!" she said. "Excuse YOU. I saw you with my Trunks yesterday. You stay away   
from him, or you'll be sorry."  
I looked to Trunks. He had his face buried in his hands. I smiled a little and   
tried to hold back my laughter. But it didn't work. I busted out laughing right   
there in front of all those reporters and photographers. Trunks looked up at me.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this Pan, because I'm not." Trunks said.  
"Aww...that's only because she's embarrassing you in front of your date."  
The girl was beginning to get annoyed with me. She pushed me again. I truned   
around and pushed her back. I probably should've been watching my strength, but   
I wasn't. I ended up pushing the girl all the way to the parking lot.  
"Aw man. The press is going to have a hay day with this one."  
"Sorry Trunks. I guess I should be more careful."  
"It's okay. Let's just get inside."  
I nodded and the four of us walked inside. We were immediately seated in a   
private room. I looked around. It was beautiful. It had a royal look to it. Like   
we were in a palace or something.  
"This is beautiful, Trunks."  
"I love coming here. The owner is a major investor in my company, so he always   
gives me and my guests the royal treatment. He also knows what it's like to be   
hounded by the press."  
I smiled. Goten had obviously had some stuff on his mind because he was   
fidgeting in his seat all night. After dinner, my curiosity got the best of me.  
"Goten? Is something bothering you?"  
"Huh? No...well, yes....i don't know."  
"What is it, man?" asked Trunks.  
"I'd really like to talk to Pan about it, but not here."  
~Uh oh....what did I do?...~  
"Okay. What do you say we get together tomorrow?"  
"I'd really like to talk to you about it tonight."  
"Okay. How about when we get home?"  
"All right. That sounds good."  
After Trunks payed the bill, we got up to leave, but we were stopped by the   
manager before we could get out of the room.  
"You should go out the back Mr. Briefs. The press has taken over our restaurant.   
There's barely enough room to walk."  
"Are they serious?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid so, Panny." said Bra.  
"Well everybody. I think we should get out of here before they block the back   
door."  
"Right, Trunks. Let's go."  
We ran out the back door only to be cut off by the press. They had swarmed   
around the limo. Luckily no one noticed that we weren't in the limo.  
"Well," said Trunks, "so much for driving home. Let's fly off before someone   
sees us."  
Without a word, we all took off into the air. The wind was really cold so I   
started to shiver. Trunks noticed this and put is jacket over my shoulders.  
~Wow...this guy is too good to be true...~  
"Arigatou."  
"No problem Pan-chan."  
~He called me "Pan-chan"...~  
The rest of the trip home I had a big grin on my face. Half way between my house   
and Trunks' house the four of us parted ways. Goten and Bra went towards Bra's   
house, and Trunks and I went towards my house.  
"I had a really great time tonight Trunks."  
"Me too, Pan."  
"You wouldn't mind if we walked the rest of the way, would you? It's getting   
kinda cold up here."  
"Not at all Pan-chan."  
With that, we landed and started to walk. Trunks put his arm around my   
shoulders, and I leaned into his embrace. We walked in a comfortable silence for   
a while until someone came up behind me.  
"PAN!"  
I whirled around and almost fainted.  
"Johnathon?! What are you doing here?"  
"Whose Johnathon, Pan-chan?"  
"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" 


	4. Conversations

No soy la duena...(did I say that right?^_^)  
  
a/n--thanks for all the great reviews...but please watch what you say about   
hoosiers...I happen to be one. that's all...enjoy.^_^  
  
  
  
"Her boyfriend?!"  
Trunks' eyes were as big as saucers. He looked at me then back to Johnathon.  
~Great...~  
"Trunks, I can explain..."  
"Yes Pan...please do."  
"I was dating Johnathon before I moved here, BUT," I said while giving Johnathon   
a dirty look, "I broke up with him after I moved."  
Trunks gave me a suspicious look and then smiled. I thought that was kind of   
strange, but I wasn't going to question it. Trunks then directed his attention   
towards Johnathon.  
"It can only be expected, Pan-chan," he said to me while still looking at   
Johnathon, "I mean, you're such a wonderful person he'd have to be crazy just to   
give you up. But he should also realize that you have a new boyfriend now and   
back off."  
"You back off, pretty-boy. I'm not just visiting you know. I moved here so that   
me and Pan can be together."  
~He what?...this isn't happening...he's crazy...~  
"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna get back together with you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I have Trunks now, and I like being with him."  
"I'm not giving up on you that easily, Pan."  
~Great...I have my own personal stalker now...~  
"You waisted your time and money moving here. Pan is with me now, so bug off."  
Trunks got up in Johnathon's face, and Johnathon did the same. I knew Trunks   
wouldn't start a fist fight, but I also knew that Johnathon would. The thought   
of Johanathon starting a fight with Trunks was hilarious. I couldn't help but   
smirk. It took all of my will power not to laugh my head off right then and   
there.   
~This is so cool...I've never had two guys fight over me before...Pan this is   
serious...Trunks could really hurt Johnathon, and you know Johnathon will try to   
start a fight...okay...time to stop this...~  
"Okay you two. Break it up. I don't want to see Johnathon get hurt. He may be   
annoying, but no one deserves to be hospitalized for that."  
"Who says I'll be the one to get hurt, Pan? He doesn't look like he works out   
like I do."  
I gave Johnathon a wierd look.  
"Are you blind? Look at him."  
"So he has a few muscles. Big deal. I could take him."  
Trunks and I looked at each other and started to laugh. Johnathon was beginning   
to get annoyed with us.  
"Shut up you two."  
We tried to calm our laughter, but we couldn't. When Johnathon had had enough,   
he grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the side. Trunks saw what he did and   
immediately stopped laughing.  
"If you touch her again..."  
"What pretty-boy? You'll beat me up. I'd like to see you try."  
With that Johnathon threw a punch at Trunks' face. He easily dodged it and   
tripped Johnathon. He fell into some bushes that were by the sidewalk. When he   
got up, he ran towards Trunks again. This time he tried to punch him in the gut.   
Trunks didn't attempt to dodge it and let his fist make contact. When he did,   
Johnathon yelped in pain. He drew back his sore fist and began to rub it.  
"Dude what are you made of?"  
Johnathon kicked at Trunks' legs, but Trunks simply jumped over him. Johnathon   
then tried to kick Trunks' stomach, but Trunks grabbed his foot and threw him   
right back into the bushes. He immediately got back up and charged Trunks again.  
~Doesn't he ever give up?...~  
Trunks was obviously tired of playing with him because he ducked Johnathon's   
punch and back handed him. Johnathon fell to the ground. I was a little worried   
when he didn't get back up, so I went to check on him.  
"He gonna be okay, Pan?"  
"Hai. You just knocked him out is all."  
"What do ya' say we get you back home. I'm pretty sure Goten has already beaten   
us there. He's gonna get a little suspicious."  
"Good idea. Let's go, but do you think it's a good idea to leave him here?"  
"He'll be fine."  
We walked back to the house in the same comfortable silence as before. When we   
got to my house, Trunks stopped at the gate.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No. I just wish we had a little more time together."  
"You're so sweet. Well, I don't have to go in right away."  
I walked back over to him and circled my arms around his waist. He wrapped his   
arms around me in return. I leaned my head on his chest and we just stood like   
that for a while. Finally, my tou-san came outside.  
"Pan-chan, where have you been? Get inside right now."  
"Hai Tou-san. I'll be right there."  
I looked back up to Trunks. He looked back down at me and gave me a smile. It   
wasn't until that moment that I realized just how beautiful his smile was. I   
smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to walk away, but he   
grabbed my wrist and pulled be into a passionate kiss. I willingly gave in, and   
allowed him to devour my mouth with his. When we finally broke for air, I looked   
up to him and smiled again.  
"Will I see you again tomorrow, Pan-chan?"  
"Only if you come to see me."  
"I'll stop by for lunch if you'd like."  
"I'd like that."  
"See you then."  
"Ja-ne, Trunks-kun."  
"Ja-ne Pan-chan."  
I went back inside and looked out the window. Trunks stood there for a few   
minutes before taking off towards his own home. I walked up to my room and   
changed into my nightgown. I was laying down to go to sleep when someone knocked   
on my door.  
"Come in."  
The door openned and Goten walked in.  
"So how was your walk home Pan?"  
"How'd you know we walked?"  
"I saw you while I was flying home. Which reminds me...who was that guy that you   
and Trunks were talking to?"  
"You mean Johnathon? He's and old boyfriend."  
Goten gave me a look that said you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.  
"You think that's strange, get this. He moved here from the states so that we   
could 'be together again'. Pretty crazy huh?"  
"You're telling me. So what did Trunks do about it."  
I smiled.  
"He knocked him around a little. Hopefully that will be enough to tell Johnathon   
to leave me alone, but I don't know. Knowing Johnathon, he's probably not going   
to give up that easily."  
"Oh."  
"Goten...what's bothering you? You said you wanted to talk to me about something   
when we got home."  
"Hai."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Why do you hate our family so much?"  
I was caught totally off guard by that question.  
"I-I-....I don't really want to answer that right now."  
"Well I'm not leaving until you do."  
"Goten..."  
"Answer me Pan. I'm beginning to get annoyed. We've been so nice to you...."  
"You've been nice to me?! This is the first time in 17 YEARS that I've even met   
any of you!"  
"That wasn't my fault."  
"Oh really? Tell me something, Goten. Doesn't your otou-san know a techinique   
called 'Instant Transmission'?"  
"Hai. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
"What DOESN'T it have to do with anything? Would it have been so hard to come   
and visit? Or even a phone call every now and then would have been nice. But   
that never happened. Why not Goten? Why didn't you guys come visit? You want to   
know why I hate my otou-san's side of the family? Here's your answer. I hate   
them because they hate me. And don't try to convince me that they don't hate me.   
You won't succeed."  
Goten didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there at my door. I stared   
at him. The anger gleaming in my eyes. I didn't notice it at first, but I had   
started crying. I hadn't cried since my kaa-san died. I quickly wiped the tears   
from my cheeks.  
"I'm...sorry, Pan. I didn't realize..."  
"Get out."  
Without a word, Goten left my room. I laid down, but no matter how much I tried   
I couldn't fall asleep. I got up and decided to go for a little walk. Actually,   
I decided to fly around a bit. I needed to blow off some steam, and since I   
didn't have a sparing partner I figured it would be the most efficient way to   
release my energy. I put on some sweats and a tanktop, and flew out my window.   
Where I was going... I didn't know. 


	5. Disownment

I had been flying around for about a half an hour. At least the last time I   
remembered checking my watch it had been that long. My watch decided to die on   
me.  
~I hope it's not an omen...~  
I didn't know exactly where I was going to. I was just going where ever my body   
took me. I ended up going somewhere I didn't expect or even mean to go to. I, by   
some strange twist of fate, wound up at Capsule Corp. The place that Trunks   
lived. I felt around for his ki, but I couldn't find it. So I turned around and   
headed back towards my house. I wasn't ready to go home just yet though. I went   
back to the waterfall. I stopped when I thought I heard a noise behind me. It   
was dark so I couldn't really see anything. But I did feel a ki. It was very   
faint. Like someone was surpressing it or something. That made it hard for me to   
tell who it was. I turned around to look for a body, but I didn't see one. Just   
as I was getting ready to explore, I was pulled into the waterfall again.   
~Why does this seem like deja vous?...~  
Then I heard someone laughing. I knew that laugh. It was Trunks' laugh. I was   
furious. How could I let him do that to me again? I had always lived by the   
saying "fool me once, shame on you. fool me twice, shame on me."   
"I'm g-gonna k-kill you T-Trunks."   
I was cold and wet. And it being the early hours of the morning wasn't helping.   
I was shivering really bad. I looked like I had been operating a jackhammer or   
something.  
"Gomen Pan-chan. I just couldn't resist. Just let this be a lesson to you. Never   
turn your back."  
"Oh I will. And Trunks..."  
"Hai?"  
"You better keep that lesson in mind for yourself. Do you know how cold I am   
right now? That wasn't very nice. What if I get sick? It would be all your   
fault."  
"Aww...gomen nasai Pan-chan. Here...take my jacket."  
He gave me his Caps. Corp. jacket, and then wrapped his arms around me to help   
warm me up.  
"Now I know why you did this to me."  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
"So you could feel me up."  
I looked at him with an evil smirk. He seemed to ponder what I had said for a   
bit. Then he looked back at me with just as meniachal a smirk.  
"Maybe." he said.  
I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"So what are you doing out here this late?" he asked me.  
"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"  
"Same. Did you end up talking to Goten?"  
"Hai."  
I didn't want to talk about the conversation I had with Goten, so I tried to   
change the subject.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately. The media is really beginning to get on my   
nerves."  
"It must be a pain. I've only been through one night of it and I almost beat the   
crap out of a total stranger."  
"Oh that was just Marron. She's an ex of mine and a kind of friend of the   
family. I took her out one night as a favor to my mother. I didn't really want   
to. Anyways, by the end of the night I was really enjoying myself. We started   
dating, but after a while she started to get obsessive. If any other girl so   
much as looked at me she would get in their face and threaten to beat them up or   
something. Needless to say that realationship didn't last very long after that."  
I just laughed.   
"She obviously didn't take it very well."  
"I really like you Pan."  
~Where'd that come from?...~  
"Nani?"  
"I mean it. You're different than any other girl I've ever met. I mean...I've   
only known you for a couple of days and already I feel like I can talk to you   
about anything."  
"I don't know what to say. No one's ever said anything like that to me before.   
Of course, no one's ever had the nerve to pull me into a freezing waterfall in   
the middle of the night before either."  
Trunks smiled and lifted my chin with his index finger. He looked into my eyes   
and slowly brought my face to his. When our lips met, it was like lightning   
struck us. I happily surrendered myself to his touch as he probed my mouth with   
his tongue. For the time that I was in his arms, I felt warm and protected   
instead of cold and wet. I loved being in his embrace. The kiss ended far to   
early for my tastes. When our lips did part, we looked into each other's eyes. I   
leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I ended up falling asleep   
in his arms. He must have taken me home because I woke up in my bed.   
I didn't know if he told my tou-san or if he just brought me in through my   
window. I decided not to mention it in case my father didn't know. I didn't want   
him to freak out or anything. I got dressed and walked downstairs. Goten was at   
the breakfast table. When he saw me come down, he looked at his plate and   
started to play with his food. He looked ashamed. I felt bad for the way I had   
talked to him the night before. After all, he was only a teenager. Nineteen at   
the most. It's not like he could have done anything. Sure he could have called,   
but maybe his parents wouldn't let him. I decided to apologize to him later.  
I sat down at the table across from him.  
"Konichi wa, Goten-chan."  
He looked up at me a little surprised that I was talking to him. Then he smiled.  
"Konichi wa, Pan-chan."  
He went back to eating his breakfast and so did I. After he was finished eating,   
he got up and left. I was just about to follow him when someone put a hand on my   
shoulder. I looked up to see my tou-san.  
"Finish your breakfast, Pan-chan."  
His voice was stern and almost emotionless. I was afraid that he might have   
known that I snuck out last night.  
"Is something wrong Tou-san?"  
"I talked to Goten last night. He was really upset about something you said to   
him, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I was thinking that maybe you would   
enlighten me."  
By then my tou-san's okaa-san and otou-san had sat down to eat their breakfast.   
They looked up at me. I started to get a little uncomfortable. I had been having   
an okay morning until this happened. I wasn't in the mood to vent my   
frustrations just yet.  
"You were wrong."  
I said it so casually you would think that it wasn't important to me.   
"What do you have against my family...YOUR family."  
"Hmph...some family. They don't even know how to say hi."  
"They have introduced themselves to you."  
"You know...you're right. And it only took them seventeen and a half years."  
My tou-san didn't say anything. He just stood there.  
"If you'll excuse me, Tou-san. I think I'll leave now. I lost my appetite."  
Suddenly, Chi Chi stood up from the table along with her husband.  
"No Pan..." said Goku, "You stay. We're the one's who aren't welcome here."  
With that, they turned around and left the house. I was shocked. I started to   
feel a little bad, but not bad enough that I would take back anything I had   
said. I turned around to go up to my room.  
"When you go up there, Pan, you had better come down with a packed suitcase." 


	6. Willpower

i don't own it  
  
a/n--okay...i know the story is starting to get a little dark, but bear with   
me...i promise it will get better. everything will work out in my story. it   
always does. so hang in there.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about Tou-san?"  
"I want you out of this house. Your grandparents and uncle have been trying to   
be nice to you and to get to know you, but you have been nothing but rude and   
cruel to them. I'm ashamed of you."  
I just stood at the base of the steps trying to take in everything that my   
otou-san had just said.   
~He's kicking me out?...how could he do this to me?...where am I supposed to   
go?...does this mean he doesn't love me anymore?...~  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Why do you think? You have caused your family no end of grief since your   
okaa-san died! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! Now pack your things and get   
the hell out of my house!"  
My eyes widened in shock while my heart jumped into my throat.  
~How can he do this to me?...~  
"So that's it? You're disowning me?"  
"Hai. Now go and pack your things. But only the things that you've bought with   
your own money. If you borrowed money from me for something, it stays here. It   
was my money that bought it after all."  
I didn't say anything. I just went up to my room and packed my things. When I   
came back downstairs, he was sitting by the door. It was open. My eyes started   
to tear up at the sight of this. I looked beside him. Chi Chi and Goku were   
there with stern looks on their faces, but they wouldn't look at me. I looked to   
my tou-san again. Pleading to him, without words, not to do this. I was begging   
him not to kick me out. But he just looked at me without emotion. Without care.  
"Don't just stand there Pan. The door's open. Leave."  
For some reason I couldn't cry. I just walked through the door. It was only when   
he slammed it on me that I started to cry. I couldn't walk. I couldn't move. All   
I could do was fall to my knees and pray that this was all just a bad dream. I   
covered my face with my hands and just sobbed uncontrollably. My tou-san came   
outside and grabbed me by the arm. It hurt. He was squeezing it.  
"Tou-san, please let go. You're hurting me."  
"Good," he said as he threw me off the property, "I don't ever want to see you   
back here again. Now go!"  
He threw my bag towards me, and I caught it. I got up and brushed myself off. I   
wanted to try to leave with some dignity, but it was hard. I didn't have   
anywhere to go. I was still new in town, so I hadn't really had the chance to   
make any friends. On top of that, I didn't have any money. I picked up my bag   
and walked off. I went to the waterfall hoping to find Trunks there, but he was   
nowhere to be found. So, I flew off towards the city. I walked over to a small   
grocery store, and asked the clerk if they could tell me where Capsule   
Corperation HQ was.  
"It's right in the middle of the city. Go down this street all the way to the   
stoplight. Then turn right. Go through the next three lights until you come to a   
big white building. That's Caps. Corp. HQ. It doesn't have a sign on it or   
anything, but it's the tallest building in this city. You can't miss it."  
"Arigatou."  
"Hun...are you okay? You look like you've been crying."  
"I'm fine. I just need to talk to someone that works at HQ."  
"Say...you look really familiar...HEY! Aren't you the girl that was with Trunks   
Briefs last night?"  
"Ummm..."   
I didn't know what to tell her. If I said yes, I would probably be asking for   
trouble.  
"No. But I wish I were."  
"Yeah. What woman wouldn't?"  
I gave the lady a small smile and walked away. I followed her directions   
exactly, and found the building she was talking about. I walked up to the lady   
at the front desk.  
"Excuse me ma'am. Can you tell me which floor Mr. Briefs is on? It is very   
important that I talk to him."  
The woman just looked up at me with a dirty look on her face.  
"He's on the top floor, but you can't go up there."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you have an appointment with him?"  
"No, but..."  
"There are no 'buts' about it. If you don't have an appointment, then you can't   
go up there."  
"But it is very important that I speak with him. It's an emergency."  
I was on the verge of tears. It was getting harder and harder to hold back every   
second.  
"Look lady. I don't care if you're having his baby. If you don't have an   
appointment, you're out of luck."  
"Fine. I'll find another way to see him."  
I turned around to walk out and ran right into a brick wall. At least it felt   
like a brick wall. I looked up to see a very surprised Goten.  
"Hiya, Pan-chan! What are you doing here?"  
I tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to pour down my cheeks, but   
seeing Goten was too much. I broke down and started crying. I started to fall to   
the ground, but Goten caught me.  
"PAN! What's wrong?!"  
I tried to tell him but I couldn't. The pain of it was too much. He picked me up   
and carried me outside. He then went around the back to an abandoned alley and   
flew up to the top floor of the building. He tapped on a window and someone   
opened it. I looked up to see a slightly blurry Trunks.  
"What happened to her Goten?"  
"I don't know. I ran into her downstairs and she just started to cry."  
"Pan? Pan-chan look at me."  
I looked up to Trunks, and wiped my tears away with shaky hands.  
"He threw me out."  
Goten and Trunks just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
"What are you talking about Panny?"  
"My tou-san. He threw me out. He hates me."  
"NANI?!!! You've got to be kidding me! Why would my brother do that?"  
"Pan-chan. Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Trunks.  
I shook my head no and started crying again. Goten sat me down on the couch in   
Trunks' office, and Trunks sat down beside me and held me in his arms until I   
stopped crying. When I did finally stop, I just stayed there on the couch. I   
didn't look up to Trunks or Goten. I didn't say anything. I just sat there while   
Trunks rocked me back and forth. My body was shaking, and I was having some   
troubles breathing. That's what I get for crying so much I guess.  
"Pan, you're going to stay with me, alright?"  
I looked up to Trunks.  
"A-Are you s-sure? I don't want to intrude on you or your family."  
"I don't live with my family. I have my own apartment down the street. I only   
stay at my parents' place when the press is outside of mine. And believe me, you   
wouldn't be intruding on me. It'll be nice to be able to see you everyday."  
I nodded my head and laid it back against his chest. For the first time since I   
had moved to Japan, I felt content. I stopped crying all together by then. The   
truth was, I didn't have anymore tears to cry.  
Suddenly, Trunks' phone rang. He went over and picked it up.  
"Moshi moshi. President Briefs speaking. How may I help you?....Hi,   
Okaa-san....yes I've heard about Pan....Well, she's here right now....Hai. Goten   
brought her up....Not so good. She's been crying since she got here....About an   
hour....Yes I know about the party tonight....Well, I'm not going to bring her   
when they're going to be there....Hmm...I never thought about it that   
way....I'll see what she wants to do....Okay....ja-ne Kaa-san."  
Trunks walked over to me and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. He   
gave me a smile and I returned it with a weak one.  
"Pan-chan, there's a party tonight at my parents' place. Everyone will be there   
including Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goku. I want you to come to that party with me."  
"NANI!? I can't. How could I face them?"  
"Show them that they can't hurt you. Go in there and enjoy yourself. Don't let   
them bother you. Show them that Pan Son can live without them."  
"That's a great idea, Trunks. Pan-chan, you should do it. I'll get Bra to help   
us out. We'll get you the most beautiful dress, and Bra can do your hair. We'll   
show them."  
"If you guys really think that that is a good idea, I'll try it. But I don't   
know if I'll be able to handle it."  
Goten looked up to me with a huge smile on his face.  
"Everything's going to be fine Panny. You just wait and see." 


	7. Reasons

i don't own it.  
  
a/n--Well, here it is. The moment that a lot of you have been waiting for. The   
reason Goku and Chi Chi wanted nothing to do with Pan and Gohan will be   
revealed. However, this isn't the last chapter, so stay tuned. Warning, there is   
a word in there that some of you may be unfamiliar with^_^. "Dou-itashi mashite"   
means "you're welcome".  
  
  
Goten left to get Bra, and Trunks called his secretary.  
"Ms. Sayaka. I'm taking the rest of the day off. There's been an emergency. I'll   
be leaving now."  
"Yes sir, Mr. Briefs. I'll cancel all your appointments for the day."  
"You'd better make that for the rest of the working week."  
"Yes sir."  
Trunks looked back over to me.   
"Why are you doing this, Trunks?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Taking time off of work. Letting me stay at your place. Saying you want to see   
me everyday. Why?"  
"I told you before that I really cared about you. I know we've only known each   
other for a few days, but to me it feels like I've known you my entire life. I   
want to be there for you, and that's just what I'm doing now."  
"Arigatou, Trunks-kun."  
"Dou-itashi mashite, Pan-chan. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
With that, Trunks helped me up from the couch and we left his office. I looked   
over to the secretary and she had a shocked look on her face. I turned back   
around and grinned. I felt a sort of satisfaction in the fact that Trunks was   
with me. He always had a way of making me feel special. Even if he wasn't trying   
to.  
When we got to the entrance of the building I looked over to the woman who had   
refused to let me upstairs. She had the same shocked expression on her face that   
the secretary had. I just gave her a "so there" look and walked outside with   
Trunks. We went around to the back of the building and took off flying. We flew   
over to Bra's house. Goten, Bra, and Bulma were all waiting outside. Bulma was   
the first to run over to me. She gave me a big hug.  
"Pan-chan you are welcomed to stay with us if you'd like. We have plenty of   
extra rooms, and you and Bra could keep each other company while I'm working and   
Vegeta is training."  
I looked to Trunks, and he looked a bit disappointed that his mother had made   
that offer. I was really beginning to look forward to staying with Trunks,   
though, so I thought up a quick excuse.  
"That's really nice of you, Bulma-san, but I don't want to risk being over here   
when my family comes over. Tonight is going to be hard enough. Besides that,   
Trunks has already offered to let me stay with him in his appartment."  
Trunks seemed to brighten when I said that, and I'm pretty sure his okaa-san   
noticed it too. She gave me a knowing look.  
"Well why didn't you say that earlier? That's fine by me. Just be careful about   
the reporters. This is just what they need to assume that you're Trunks'   
'live-in' girlfriend."  
~In a way, I am...~  
"We understand the risks, Kaa-san. Bra? Are you ready to go?"  
"Hai. Let's go pick you out a hot dress, Pan-chan."  
Me, Trunks, and Bra left for the mall while Goten went back to his house. About   
half way to our destination, I was starting to doubt the sanity of our little   
plan.  
"Are you guys sure that this is such a good idea? I mean, I don't know if I'll   
be able to take seeing them. It hurts just thinking about it."  
Bra looked over to me. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.  
"Look Pan. I know how Goku and Chi Chi are. They would never let this go on for   
very long."  
"Pan," said Trunks, "I think that what they want is an apology from you."  
"Well they aren't going to get one. I may want my tou-san back, but I was not   
wrong about this. They won't even tell me why they never came to see me. I'm the   
one that deserves an apology."  
We flew the rest of the way in silence. I could tell that there was something   
that they weren't telling me. It was something important. When we landed at the   
mall I decided to ask them about it.  
"There's something that you guys aren't telling me. Do you know why they never   
came to visit?"  
Bra and Trunks looked down to their feet confirming my suspicions. Trunks was   
the first one to speak.  
"Yeah we do."  
"Well?"  
"They didn't like your grandfather because he took all the credit for killing   
Cell. I'm pretty sure you've heard about Cell, right?"  
I nodded my head yes. I was very much aware of who Cell was. I knew who was said   
to have killed him, and I knew who really killed him. But I didn't think there   
were any hard feelings about it.  
"So what does that have to do with me and my father? Grandpa Satan didn't even   
live in the same country as us."  
"Yeah, well, they didn't like anyone who had anything to do with him. Your   
okaa-san was his daughter so they automatically hated her too. They told Gohan   
that if he were to marry Videl, they would have nothing to do with him or his   
family."  
My eyes widened in shock. This was the family that my tou-san spoke so highly   
of? This was the family that he wanted me to be a part of?  
"NO! I will not be a part of that 'family'. I will show them tonight that I   
don't need them, but if they ever want me to be a part of their lives again,   
their just gonna be S.O.L. Why would they take their son back?"  
"When they heard that Videl had passed away, they told him he could come back."  
"But, I'm part of Videl's bloodline. I thought they didn't want anything to do   
with that."  
"Your guess is as good as ours Panny. Now let's get shopping."  
Trunks just rolled his eyes to his sister.  
"Do you ever think of anything other than shopping?"  
"Sure I do. I think about Goten a lot to."  
I smiled for the first time all day at that comment. My hurt had seemingly been   
replaced by a sense of either rage or vengeance. I didn't care that I had been   
disowned. As far as I was conserned, I had been done a service. I wanted nothing   
to do with my hypocritical otou-san or my idiotic grandparents. I walked through   
the mall with a sense of pride that I wouldn't have had if I had found out about   
all of this.  
After ten minutes of searching for a dress, we found a cute little boutique. We   
went inside of it and started to look through the dresses. I found one that I   
really liked, so I went into the dressin room and tried it on. It fit me   
perfectly. It was a dark metallic purple and it was strapless. It went all the   
way down to the floor. There was a slit up one of my legs that almost reached   
the top of my thigh. The train in the back went about six inches out. It was a   
gorgeous dress. I went outside to show Bra and Trunks. Both of their mouths   
dropped when they saw me. Bra was the first to speak this time.  
"You look gorgeous Panny! That is definately the dress you are going to wear   
tonight."  
"Arigatou. What do you think, Trunks?"  
Trunks didn't say anything. He just stood there gawking at me with his mouth   
open and his eyes wide. I was starting to get a little worried about him.  
"Trunks? Trunks are you okay? TRUNKS?!"  
He immediately snapped out of his daze when I yelled at him.  
"You look stunning. Amazing. Beautiful."  
"Thank you, Trunks-chan."  
We bought the dress, and then went to the nearest shoe store. We (when I say   
"we" I mean me and Bra. Could you honestly see Trunks looking for women's   
shoes?). We were looking for a pair of shoes when Bra came over to show me a   
pair that she had found. They were perfect. They matched the dress perfectly,   
and they were in my size. We bought the shoes and then moved on to the next   
shop. It was called "Afterthoughts". We bought me a pair of earings, a necklace,   
a bracelet, and an ankle bracelet. When we were done with our shopping we went   
back to Trunks' apartment. It wasn't all that bad. I personally wouldn't   
consider it an apartment, though. It was huge. It even had an upstairs. Bra took   
me upstairs and showed me where the bathroom was. I proceded to take a quick   
shower. When I got out, Bra was waiting for me in the bedroom with my dress and   
accesories. She had already gotten dressed and done her hair and make-up.  
"Okay, Pan. We only have two hours before my kaa-san's party starts. That gives   
us two and a half hours to get you ready. We want to come in late so that you   
can make an entrance. Trunks is already there, and Goten's going to come over to   
pick us up. He's going to use his instant transmission to get us there."  
I nodded my head and Bra got started on my hair. She was about right in her   
timing too. About two hours later, she finally finished my hair. The next task   
was my make-up. She had apparently brought her supply.   
~I didn't know that one person could own so much make-up...~  
Fifteen minutes later, she had finally finished. I put on my jewelry and shoes   
and me and Bra went downstairs to wait for Goten. He arrived ten minutes later.  
"You girls ready?"  
"Hai. What do you think, Goten-chan."  
I turned around so that he could see me from all angles.  
"You look gorgeous, Pan-chan. We should leave now. Grab my hands."  
We did just that and Goten transported us to Bra's room where Trunks was   
anxiously awaiting our arrival. He took one look at me and got that dazed look   
on his face again. I just walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the   
lips. He came out of his gaze and gave me another kiss. This one lingered for a   
little while. Not that I was complaining. It must have lasted longer than I   
thought because Bra nad Goten were getting impatient.  
"Ahem..."  
"Gomen, sis. We're ready now."  
Goten linked arms with Bra, and Trunks linked arms with me. We walked towards   
the stairs with Bra and Goten in front. The entire time we were walking my   
stomach was doing flip flops. I was nervous as to how everyone else would react   
when they saw me. All of a sudden, Bra and Goten stopped.  
"We're at the top of the stairs. You guys ready?"  
  
****************************  
a/n--he he...i bet you guys really don't like me right now...well, i'll have the   
rest of the story up pretty soon...i can already tell that this is going to be a   
really long story, so keep looking for updates. This may even be longer than my   
story "Bonding with the Enemy." Keep reading and don't forget to r&r.^_^ 


	8. Parties

I don't own it.  
  
a/n--I had a slight case of writer's block when I wrote this one so I don't know   
if it's any good. ALL comments welcome EXCEPT for unnecessary flames.  
  
  
I took in a deep breath as Goten and Bra went down stairs. I heard everyone   
greet them. It was a warm and loving greeting. I heard my tou-san speak.  
"Goten, where's Trunks?"  
"Oh he's with Pan-chan."  
Tou-san didn't say anything else after that. So I took it he just walked away.   
That what he usually does when a subject that he doesn't want to talk about is   
brought up. I looked to Trunks. He had a look of concern on his face.  
"Pan-chan are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to if you don't want   
to."  
"No. I want to do this. I need to let him know that I'm not going to give in to   
him."  
Trunks nodded his head and began to lead me downstairs. No one seemed to notice   
at first. Then Chi Chi spotted me as I was walking towards Bulma.  
"What is SHE doing here?"  
Everyone turned their attention to me. My tou-san was the first to speak.  
"That's a good question, Kaa-san. Why is she here Bulma? I thought you   
understood how we felt about her."  
"I understood you just fine, Gohan, but she's a guest of my son and daughter.   
And I see no reason why she shouldn't be invited. What reason could you possibly   
have?"  
He didn't respond. Instead, he turned around and walked away. I looked around   
the room. All of my "family" was there, and there were a few people I didn't   
know. A tall blond woman, a short man with dark hair, and a mustache. He didn't   
have a nose though which I thought was kind of strange. There was a tall bald   
man with three eyes, a little man who looked like he had clown make-up on or   
something, and a man with long gray hair and a scar on his face. I looked to my   
left and saw something that surprised me. Goku was staring at me, but it wasn't   
a cruel stare. It was almost like he felt...sympathy for me. I looked away. I   
didn't want pity. I didn't need it. I walked towards the refreshments with   
Trunks close behind me.  
"What's wrong Pan? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
"No nothing like that. I just think that I saw....nevermind. I don't want to   
talk about it."  
"Okay, but if you do feel like telling me I'll be right here. I'm not leaving   
your side tonight."  
I smiled. And not just a little smile. It was my patented "Son smile". I got   
something to drink and we headed towards Bulma.  
"Ohayo, Pan-chan. Trunks-chan. Everyone's about to move into the ball room."  
Trunks looked down to me. He had a strange look in his eyes. It was almost   
mischievous. I didn't like it.  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
"Don't worry, Pan-chan," said Bulma. "It's nothing bad. So long as you can   
dance. You can dance, can't you?"  
"I can dance, but..."  
"Don't worry, Pan. You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to. I've   
just always found it to be more fun if I had a partner. What Kinds of dances do   
you know?"  
"Anything Latin."  
"So you know the Marangue, Tango, etc...?"  
"Hai."  
"Kaa-san, put some salsa music on."  
"Yes your highness."  
With that Bulma walked away. Bra was the next one to approach me.  
"Are you guys going to salsa?"  
"Hai, sis."  
"Sugoi! Goten and I are too. Come on Panny. This is going to be so much fun.   
It's a good thing that dress has a slit in it."  
With that, Bra lead me and Trunks to the ball room. It was huge. You would never   
know that Caps. Corps. was so big from the outside. Trunks lead me to a table to   
sit down while Bra and Goten went on out to the dance floor.   
"Why are we sitting? I thought you wanted to dance."  
"I do, but I want to make sure we'll have enough room."  
"What's that supposed to mean? There's hardly anyone here."  
"One thing you have to learn about my kaa-san is that she doesn't throw parties   
with less than 100 people. Right now only the friends of the family are here.   
Her business clients will be here in about ten minutes."  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"I wish. In a few minutes this place is going to be packed."  
Sure enough he was right. After about five minutes, people started to join the   
party. There had to be at least 90 people there that were in business attire.   
All of them sat down after Bulma greeted them except for a few of the younger   
ones who lead their wives to the dance floor. The floor wasn't really that   
packed. I looked up to Trunks.  
"Are we gonna have enough room?"  
"Hai. Let's go."  
We got up and went to the dance floor as a salsa song started to play. We   
started to dance. It was so much fun. Our moves were totally synchronized. About   
half way through the song, people had started to form a circle around us. They   
were all "oohing and ahhing". As the song came to an end, Trunks twirled me   
around and dipped me. The song ended with his hand holding my thigh up an his   
other hand holing the rest of me up. The crowd around us cheered and clapped   
their hands. It felt great. Trunks and I were both breathing and sweating   
heavily, so we decided to go freshen up. He lifted me back on my feet and we   
both proceded back to the main living area. I grabbed ahold of Bra on the way so   
she could help me with my make-up, and Trunks grabbed ahold of Goten. Why? I   
have no idea and I really don't care to know. It was probably to talk to him or   
something.   
It took me and Bra about ten minutes to fix my hair and make-up, but it was   
worth it. I looked better than I did when I first got there. I looked to Bra   
with a proud look on my face.  
"What's that look for?"  
"I feel great, Bra. I'm actually enjoying myself. I thought that being here was   
going to be hard, but I was wrong. I don't care in the least."  
"I guess that only proves that you don't need them."  
"Hai. I guess it does."  
Bra and I walked back down stairs. The guys were already down there waiting for   
us. We walked back to the ballroom and enjoyed the rest of our night. It went   
rather smoothly. I did get some dirty looks from Chi Chi and my tou-san, but   
other than that I didn't have any problems. There was one thing that bothered   
me, though. Every time I would look over to Goku, he would have this sympathetic   
look on his face. I couldn't stand it. It made me feel like I was being pitied.   
I didn't like that feeling. Whenever I would look at him I would just brush it   
off and go back to my conversation or whatever I was doing before. At the end of   
the party, Trunks pulled me aside.  
"Pan, is everything okay? You seemed out of it all night tonight."  
"I'm fine. I had a great time today, Trunks. Thank you."  
"Thank me? For what?"  
"For everything you've done for me today."  
"I was happy to do it."  
Trunks looked down to his watch.  
"It's getting late. We'd better go."  
"Alright."  
Trunks and I said our good-byes to Bulma and left. When we got to Trunks'   
apartment, we noticed it was teaming with reporters. Lucky for us, though, we   
were up in the air. Since they couldn't see us, we floated there.  
"So, Trunks...any idea as to how we are going to get into your apartment?"  
"No...you?"  
"I may have an idea."  
With that I went to an alley near by and ran out to the reporters.  
"I saw him! I saw Trunks Briefs!"  
"Where'd he go?!" asked one of the reporters.  
"He went around the corner and down the street! If you hurry you might be able   
to catch him!"  
Immediately, all the reporters ran in the direction I had pointed out. When they   
were out of sight, Trunks flew down. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He   
opened the doors and we walked in. Trunks burst out laughing as we both sat down   
on his couch.  
"That has to be the funniest way of getting rid of those vultures. Why didn't I   
think of that?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you're just not as smart as me."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Trunks got up and walked over to me. I was trying to hold back my laughter, but   
it wasn't working. He stood directly over top of me with a playful look in his   
eyes.  
"Tell me something, Pan...are you ticklish?"  
~Uh oh...~  
I was very ticklish, but I didn't want him to tickle me so I lied.  
"Nope. Not a bit. How about you?"  
"I'm very ticklish, but the trick is being fast enough to catch me."  
"I've caught you before. Remember the woods?"  
"You only caught me because I let you."  
"Nani? Don't flatter yourself. You know I caught you fair and square."  
"We'll see. I bet I could catch you."  
"You're on."  
As soon as I was done saying that I phased out from in front of Trunks. He   
looked around and found me behind him.   
"Cheater."  
"Am not. I can run from you however I please."  
"Then I can chase after you however I please."  
"Uh oh..." I ran off in the direction of the door, but Trunks phased in front of   
me. I just smiled. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve.  
"Do you think that stepping in front of me can stop me? I know more tricks than   
simple phasing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My tou-san taught me instant transmission."  
Of course that was a lie. I don't even think my tou-san knew instant   
transmission. But Trunks didn't know that. I phased out of his sight. I went   
into his bedroom, but I kept my ki down so low it was almost undetectable. I   
peeked out the door and saw Trunks looking frantically for me. When he gave up,   
I phased behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I must have startled him   
because he jumped.   
"Gotcha'" I said.  
"Ha Ha...so where were you hiding?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Seriously...where did you go."  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. It's funny how I'm always the   
one to catch you. Isn't it the guy who's supposed to catch the girl?"  
Trunks didn't answer. Instead he swiftly twisted himself around in my grip and   
wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked at me with a smirk and said:  
"Gotcha'"  
The way he said it sent chills down my spine. He leaned down and kissed me. It   
was a soft kiss at first, but then it became more heated. He lifted me off the   
ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then carried me off into the   
bedroom and closed the door. 


	9. Dinner

I looked around me at my surroundings. I was in Trunks' guestroom. I had been   
trying to get to sleep for the last hour, but it wasn't working. I felt terrible   
about what had happened.  
  
--flashback--  
Trunks laid me down on his bed. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. His   
hands began to roam and massage my body. Every touch sent chills down my spine.   
I never wanted it to end. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. I didn't know   
why, but everytime he touched me I felt like I was meant to be with him. But   
there was a problem...  
~What are you doing Pan?...you've only known this guy for three days...it's too   
soon...but it feels so right...no...that doesn't matter...what would Kaa-san   
think?...this has to stop...please understand Trunks...~  
"Trunks, we have to stop."  
I pushed him off of me and sat up on the edge of his bed.  
"Oh Dende! I was moving too fast! I'm so sorry, Pan. I didn't mean to. It's just   
that when ever I'm around you..."  
I put two fingers over his lips and he instantly stopped talking. I didn't want   
him to think I was mad at him. I wasn't. I had to let him know that.  
"I'm not mad. I don't feel rushed. It's just that...we've only known each other   
for three days and already I want you like that. Believe me...no one...and I   
mean NO ONE...else would have gotten nearly as far as you just did so soon.   
There's just something about you that makes me lose control. I hate not being in   
control. I just feel that I should wait things out. See if I still feel the same   
way in a week or more. It's so hard for me to sit here with you right now and   
not kiss you. I need to leave this room. I'll go to the guestroom down the hall.   
Kon-banwa."  
"Kon-banwa, Pan-chan."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
~What is happening to me?...I'm vulnerabe, that's all...With everything that's   
been going on...I wonder if he's still awake...~  
I got out of my bed and walked down the hall back to Trunks' room. I stopped in   
front of his door and hesitated. I looked down at the flanel pj's I had on.  
~Is it really a good idea to go back in there?...you know what he does to   
you...~  
I decided against my better judgement and walked into his room. It was dark so I   
couldn't see anything.  
"Trunks..." I whispered so that if he was asleep I wouldn't wake him. "Trunks   
are you awake."  
"Yes! Come in Pan-chan."  
Trunks turned on the light next to his bed and motioned for me to sit next to   
him. I sat down and gave him a hug that he eagerly returned.  
"I'm so sorry, Trunks-chan. I didn't mean to push you away. It's just that I   
don't think I'm ready."  
"I know...you're vulnerable right now. I'm sorry I tried to take advantage of   
you like that. I just have these feeling for you. I've never felt this way about   
anyone. Ever since I saw you at the mall the other day. I remember how when you   
saw me come in you ran over to the underwear section..."  
"I did what?!"  
My face was on fire. I didn't even realize that I had been in that section of   
the store. Trunks noticed the color of my cheeks and started to chuckle. I took   
one of his pillows and whopped him over the head with it. I must have hit him   
harder than I thought because I knocked him off of the bed.  
"Oops...sorry."  
"Yeah I bet you are."  
I smiled and stood up. I was walking to the door when Trunks got up and grabbed   
me by the wrist. He turned me around and kissed me. I was expecting it to be a   
deep passionate kiss, but it ended up being very short and sweet. And that's   
what made it so romantic to me. For the brief moment that our lips touched, I   
melted. I looked into his azure eyes with a dazed expression.  
"Promise me, Pan-chan, that nothing's changed between us. I know we haven't   
known each other very long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."  
I smiled at him. I knew that Trunks and I would be together for a long time, and   
I knew that we could make it through anything.   
"Promise me?"  
"I promise, Trunks. Nothing will change between us."  
I leaned up and kissed him again. I loved kissing him. I felt so safe when I was   
in his arms. Like nothing could touch me. I reluctantly broke the kiss and went   
back to my room and laid down. It wasn't long until I drifted off into a   
peaceful sleep.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Something that had become routine in the   
last few weeks. I walked into the kitchen to see Trunks sitting at the table   
reading the paper and sipping his coffee. I hadn't seen or talked to my tou-san   
since the party. Goten, on the other hand had been a frequent visitor. He kept   
me company for the first few days until I got a job. I had decided a long time   
ago that if I was going to stay with Trunks that I would pay half of the rent.   
When I realized that half of the rent for his apartment was my whole paycheck,   
we decided on a quarter of the rent.  
"Konichiwa, Trunks-chan."  
"Konichiwa, Pan-chan. When do you go in to work today?"  
"Noon. You know...someday I'm gonna get up before you and make breakfast for   
you."  
I sat down at the table and started eating my pancakes. For a man, Trunks was a   
pretty darn good cook. Trunks sat his paper down and got up from the table. He   
walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and kept eating.  
"See you tonight."  
"Ja-ne Trunks."  
"Ja Pan."  
Trunks left and I decided to take my shower. I turned on the water and was   
getting ready to strip down when a noise startled me. I searched for a ki, but I   
didn't find one so I went back to what I was doing. When my shower was done, I   
went into my room. It was 5:30 in the morning so my room was still dark. I   
turned on the light and searched for some clothes. I was getting ready to put   
them on when someone snuck up behind me. I grabbed their arm and flipped them   
over my head. I was just about ready to blow their head off when the guy started   
to yell.  
"Wait! Pan, please!"  
"Goku! What on Dende's green earth are you doing here?!"  
"I came to talk to you. It's been a month since anyone's seen you."  
"So? Why do you care?"  
"Well...Goten talks about you all the time, and all he talks about is how   
wonderful and strong you are. I want to see that myself."  
"Well you can forget about seeing how wonderful I am, but I would be more than   
happy to show you my strengths."  
I glared daggers at Goku. How dare he come in this house and expect me to   
welcome him!  
"Please Pan. I know what happened to you was wrong. If I were in your place, I   
would have felt the same way. I never really had a problem with you or your   
okaa-san."  
"Don't give me that crap. I know you and your wife had a problem with my   
kaa-san. Do I look like an idiot to you?"  
"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I never really cared that Mr.   
Satan took all the credit. Actually, I was kind of glad he did."  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
"If the public found out about the saiya-jins, all heck would break loose. Plus   
I don't think that I could have handled all of the publicity."  
"So why did you disown tou-san? Why did you never come to see me?"  
"It was Chi Chi's decision. I know that I could have said 'no' when all of this   
was going on, but Chi Chi has this way of talking me out of things."  
"Why would my tou-san do this to me? I've always been a good daughter. Just   
because I didn't want to trust you and Chi Chi..."  
"Your otou-san has always been a momma's boy. That never changed I guess. She   
still has him wrapped around her little finger."  
"So was there anything else you wanted?"  
"Yeah, actually, I've been talking to Gohan and Chi Chi. I've convinced them to   
let you come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you're interested."  
"Maybe...but why should I? What reason do I have?"  
"Goten really wants you to come. And I'd like you there too. I know you haven't   
got any reason to trust or even like me right now, but I'd like to try and earn   
those things."  
"It's going to take a lot."  
"I know...hey, Goten's bringing Bra with him, so if you want...you can bring   
Trunks."  
"Well...I'll think about it."  
"Thanks Pan. You don't know what this means to Goten and me."  
Goku put to fingers to his forehead and disappeared within seconds. I finished   
getting dressed and headed out to the kitchen. As I expected, Goten was digging   
around in the fridge.  
"So you want me to eat dinner with your family tomorrow night?"  
Goten popped his head out of the fridge to answer me.  
"Of course I do."  
"So why send Goku to do it? And how much did that little conversation I just had   
with him cost ya'?"  
"Actually, this whole thing was his idea."  
"You're kidding?"  
"Iie. He feels really bad about everything you've been put through."  
"Oh I get it. He pities me. Well I don't need his pity or charity."  
"That's not it at all. He feels responsible for everything that has happened to   
you, and he wants to try and make things right."  
"Well, since you put it that way...I'll talk to Trunks about it tonight. If he   
goes I'll go. If not..."  
"Thanks."  
"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I have some training to do."  
"Do you mind if I train with you?"  
"Not at all. I need a good sparring partner."  
Goten and I walked to the gravity chamber Trunks had set up and began our   
warm-ups. We sparred for about five hours. It was the best workout I'd had in   
almost a week. I felt refreshed.  
"Phew...I need to take another shower. Thanks for the workout."  
"No problem. I had no idea you were that strong, Pan-chan."  
During our spar Goten and I both powered up to our maxes. He and I were dead   
even in power at level two.  
"That's because I've only powered up that high once. That was when I first   
reached that level."  
Goten and I went to different ends of the apartment and showered up. When I was   
done, I got into my work clothes. I went back out into the living room and sat   
down on the sofa. I turned on the t.v. and looked at the clock. It was 11:25.   
~I have to leave in fifteen minutes...~  
Goten came into the room and sat down beside me. I liked spending time with him.   
He was the brother I never had.   
  
A few minutes later, I looked back at the clock. It was 11:40. I stretched and   
stood up.  
"I'd better get going. See you later, Goten."  
"Ja Pan-chan."  
I got to work about ten minutes later. I still had five minutes to kill so I   
went to the vending machine and got a candy bar. I worked at Caps. Corps. HQ.   
Trunks and Bulma helped me get the job. It worked out rather well. Usually   
Trunks would take his lunch at the same time I did, so we would eat lunch   
togehter. I clocked in and went to my little cubicle. Most of the employees   
there didn't like me, though. They thought that theonly reason I got the job was   
because I was dating Trunks. That, of course, wasn't true. I got the job because   
I'm good with computers, and computers are a big part of that job. I did have a   
couple of friends though.  
"Ohayo, Pan."  
"Ohayo, Mishi. How are you?"  
"I'm good. What shift do you work today?"  
"Noon to nine. How about you?"  
"Eleven to eight. So how are things between you and the president?"  
"They couldn't be better. I'm going to talk to him at lunch about eating lunch   
with my uncle and his family tomorrow night."  
"Pan, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, after everything they put   
you through."  
Mishi was the only being outside of mine or Trunks' family who knew about   
my....predicament. I trusted her advice, but this was something that could go   
either way.  
"Not really, Mishi, but if I don't see what they want it could make things   
worse."  
"Oh I get it. Okay. You're so lucky Pan."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because you are Trunks Briefs' live in girlfriend. Tell me something. Is   
he....good?"  
It took me a while to figure out what she meant by that.  
"Oh my gosh! Our relationship is nothing like that. The farthest we've ever gone   
is kissing."  
"Honto? Why not?"  
"Well, the only reason I moved in with him in the first place was because I had   
nowhere esle to go. He's been the perfect gentleman."  
"How do you control yourself?"  
"It's not easy. Believe me."  
Suddenly my conversation was interrupted by Sukira Takami. She always liked to   
make my life miserable. It's one thing for people talking about me behind my   
back, but I hated it when they said it to my face. I was somewhat okay with it   
though. At least I would know who's ass I should kick.  
"So, Son Pan lives with Trunks Briefs, but nothings happened. Do you save that   
for when you go up to his office for your 'meal'?"  
"Go away Sukira. I really don't feel like listening to your crap today. The only   
reason you're even bothering me is because you're jealous."  
"Me? Jealous? Of a scrony little thing like you? HA! That's a laugh. I think   
that he pities you. That's why you got this job. That's why he allows you to   
live with him. THAT'S why he won't sleep with you."  
That made me furious.  
"How dare you! For your information, he doesn't pity me. I got this job because   
I was qualified. And the only reason we haven't slept together is because I'm   
not ready. Believe it or not, his brain doesn't function solely on sex! Unlike   
some people's."  
She shut up, and went back to her cubicle.   
  
The rest of the morning (or should I say afternoon) went rather smoothly. I had   
the usual "she's such a goldigger" comments and things of the like, but those   
never bothered me. When lunch (actually dinner. it was almost five) came around   
things were really busy. I was half tempted to cancle the plans Trunks and I had   
made. Trunks had other plans. Usually, I'm the one that goes up to his office to   
pick him up, but today he came to my "office".  
"Hey, Pan-chan. Are you ready to go?"  
"Trunks! It's really busy here tonight. I need to stay until this blows over.   
I'll come up later."  
"Pan...if you keep working like this I'm gonna have to let you go."  
"You would fire me for doing my job?"  
By then the gossips of my area were listening in. I didn't appreciate the   
attention, but I knew that most of them were just jealous admirers of Trunks.   
So...I decided to give them something to be jealous of by flirting.  
"If it was necessary, Pan-chan, yes."  
I decided to call his bluff.  
"Then fire me, but I'm doing my job."  
"Fine. You're fired."  
My eyes widened in shock, and I heard some "hmphs" from the girls next to my   
cubicle.  
"You're not serious! You wouldn't do that to me for not going out to my meal on   
time."  
"Of course I wouldn't do that, but I was serious about you taking a break. Let's   
go."  
I took off my headphones and stood up.  
"You're gonna' get it when we get home. Actually, I may just beat the crap out   
of you during dinner."  
"You can try."  
"And succeed."  
Trunks wrapped his arm around me and we started to walk out. Right before we   
left the cubicle station, I realized that I had left my purse at the cubicle.   
"I'll be right back, Trunks."  
"Okay, but don't be long."  
I walked to get my purse and on the way back looked to Sukira's booth. She had   
the dirtiest look on her face. I gave her a curt smile and walked back to   
Trunks. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he gave me a peck on   
the lips. I looked back towards Sukira. Her face was blood red. I turned back   
around, satisfied, and walked with Trunks to the restaurant across the street.   
That's where we always went for our breaks.  
"Trunks, Goku stopped by this morning."  
"He what?"  
"He invited me to eat dinner with him and his family tomorrow night. He said   
Goten was bringing Bra so I could bring you."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Only if you go. I'm really not in the mood to face them by myself."  
"I say we go. See what they have to say."  
"Then it's settled. I'll tell Goten that we will be attending."  
  
The rest of the day was busy. When I got home, I practically fell onto the   
couch. Trunks wasn't due home for another two hours, so I figured I would call   
Goten over to hang out. I called his cell phone and was surprised to hear a   
femine voice on the other line.  
"Moshi moshi. Son Goten's phone."  
~Who is that?...That's not Bra...~  
"Umm...is Goten there?"  
"He's at the store. Is this Bra?"  
"No. This is Pan. What store did he go to?"  
--click--  
"Hello? Hello?!"  
~She hung up on me!...That was Chi Chi...it had to be...I am this close to not   
going tomorrow night...~  
I dialed Goten's pager and withing minutes he called me back.  
"Hiya Pan-chan. What's up?"  
"I just called your cell phone. Chi Chi answered and as soon as she found out   
who I was, she hung up on me. I'm half tempted not to go tomorrow night."  
"Oh gosh Pan. I'm so sorry. Please come tomorrow. You don't know what it would   
mean to me."  
"Fine. Trunks and I will be there. What time?"  
"Seven thirty?"  
"Fine. Ja-ne Goten-chan."  
"Ja-ne Pan."  
  
The next day, I woke up at about five in the morning. I didn't smell breakfast   
so I assume that Trunks was still asleep.  
~He must still be tired...I warned him that I would get him back for the little   
scene he caused...~  
After Trunks got home last night I made him go to the gravity chamber with me.   
He wasn't quite as strong as me because he spent all day at a desk, so he was   
pretty tired out by the time I was done. I started to make some bacon and eggs.   
I made a few waffles too just because I hadn't had any in a while. By the time I   
was done I heard Trunks get into the shower. Ten minutes later, he groggily   
walked into the kitchen.  
"Konichiwa, Trunks-chan."  
Trunks just made some muffled sounds and sat down.  
"Something the matter?"  
"When did you get that strong? Usually when we spar, I win."  
"That was only because I didn't want to hurt your pride. Yesterday you hurt   
mine, so I figured 'an eye for an eye'. What's wrong? Can't stand the fact that   
you got beat up by a girl?"  
Trunks stood up from the table and walked towards me. I started getting a little   
nervous. He looked grouchy. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Deeply. I   
wasn't expecting that one, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed   
back. We only broke apart when we were out of air, and even then we pulled apart   
reluctantly.  
"Are you ready for tonight, Pan-chan."  
"What's tonight?" I asked a little dazed.  
"Dinner with Goten and kin."  
"Oh yeah. I guess so. I'm just glad I have the day off to prepare."  
"Me too. That means I can have you all to myself."  
"Not if I call Goten over hear."  
"You'd better not!"  
"And what are you gonna' do if I do? Beat me up?"  
I pushed Trunks away and darted out of the kitchen with Trunks close behind.   
Trunks tackled me and I fell on the couch with him on top. He started to tickle   
me. I was getting ready to surrender when Goten walked in on us.  
"Am I interrupting anything 'cause I can leave."  
"NO! Goten, please stay. He's gonna' kill me if you go."  
Trunks got off of me and I was still laughing. I explained what happened to   
Goten so that he wouldn't be so confused anymore. When that was over we all   
plopped down on the couch and watched tv. We hung out for the rest of the day.   
When seven o'clock came around, we showed up at the Son house together.  
~Well, Pan...this is it...~ 


	10. Forgiveness

Goten opened the door and we all walked in. I was holding Trunks' hand and I   
must have been squeezing it too tight.  
"Pan...You're hurting me."  
"Oh! Sorry."  
I let him go, and Goten lead us to the living room. My tou-san was there along   
with Goku and Bra. I could smell the food cooking in the kitchen, so I assumed   
that was where Chi Chi was. I did have to give Chi Chi some credit. Her cooking   
smelt wonderful. But that didn't lighten the mood any. I could feel my tou-san's   
eyes on me. I looked over to him. I could tell I wasn't welcome, but there was   
something different about the way he was looking at me. Yes, the hate was still   
very evident, but there was something else there. The only problem was, he's   
very good at hiding his feelings. Or at least masking them.  
I pursed my lips and looked away. It had been a month since I'd last talked to   
him. I thought coming to the dinner would be easy, but I was wrong. It hurt that   
I couldn't run to him and give him a hug. Or tell him that I loved him. Trunks   
noticed how uncomfortable I was and lead me to sit down on the love seat.  
"I'm surprised you decided to come, Pan." said my tou-san.  
I couldn't help but flinch at the tone of voice he used. I think his comment   
made Trunks mad because he only put his arm around my waist and pulled me   
closer.  
"I'm surprised you agreed to let her come, Gohan." he said.  
Tou-san just gave Trunks a quizical look.  
"'Gohan'? What happened to addressing me by 'Gohan-san'?"  
Trunks didn't answer. He just tensed and "hmph-ed". Goku walked into the room,   
and saw the way Tou-san was looking at me. I don't think he appreciated it.  
"Gohan! She's a guest in MY home and you're staring at her like she was Cell.   
Stop it."  
Tou-san stood up and walked into the kitchen. I started to get uncomfortable.  
"Pan," Goten started, "Are you okay? I thought you could handle this."  
"So did I. But it's hard. I'll be 18 in less than a month you know. And until a   
month ago, I thought my tou-san loved me unconditionally...So I didn't want to   
be a part of his side of the family. I know that it seems harsh, but wouldn't   
you feel the same way, Goten? If for the first 18 years of your life part of   
your family didn't want anything to do with you, would you not act the same way?   
And Tou-san expects me to immediately forgive and forget? I'll admit that I   
never would forget. Maybe I could have forgiven with time, but not now. Not   
ever."  
"Dinner."  
Goten got up, not speaking and lead us to the dining room. When I got there, I   
sat down where I was directed. Between Trunks and the newly arrived Bra.  
~It figures...Chi Chi made the seating chart...~  
We began to eat dinner, and I couldn't help but devour my plate. It was   
delicious. I had to give Chi Chi credit. She was a very good cook. It was rather   
silent at the table until Goku spoke up.  
"So, Pan...Are you planning on going to college?"  
"I was, but now I don't have the money. Trunks got me a job so I'm saving up   
now."  
Tou-san was looking at me and when I said that he put his head down and started   
playing with his food. That was something he did only when he felt bad or   
regretful for something. I knew what it was. He had always dreamed of me going   
to college and becoming a teacher or doctor, or something like that. Now I   
couldn't do that because I didn't have the finances for it, and he knew it was   
his fault. Chi Chi noticed his change of mood too.  
"Gohan, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Kaa-san. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You only get this way when something's bothering you."  
~No Chi Chi...he only gets this way when he feels regretful...you would know   
that if you'd been there for him these past 17 years...~  
"Yes Kaa-san, I'm sure."  
Chi Chi looked over to me and caught me giving her a dirty look. I don't think   
she liked that very much.  
"What's your problem, Pan? Is there something wrong with what you see."  
"Not with what I see as much as who I see."  
Everyone's heads shot up and focused on me and Chi Chi at that point. Trunks and   
Goten were giving me the "now is a good time to shut up" look. But I wasn't   
about to back down. This woman needed to be told off. And it seemed like I was   
the only one willing to do it.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that I don't like you. Ever since I moved here, you have made my life   
hell."  
"Oh really? Well, if you didn't have such an attitude problem, I might have made   
your life a little easier."  
"This is exactly why I hate your side of the family Tou-san. SHE is exactly why   
I don't like your side of the family. I've come to realize that Goku and Goten   
are really cool, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you two. But, you Chi Chi,   
I hate. I will never respect you. It's because of you that I never met the rest   
of my family, and it's because of you that my otou-san hates me. You're nothing   
but a control freak and a bitch."  
That las sentence made Chi Chi really mad. She slammed her fist on the table and   
abruptly stood up, knocking the chair over as she did so.  
"This is exactly why I didn't want Gohan with that woman. Her entire family has   
no respect for anybody!"  
My tou-san didn't like that last comment. He was always defensive of my   
okaa-san.  
"Kaa-san please don't talk about Videl that way."  
"Why not? It's her fault you left. It's her fault you had to get married to her.   
If she hadn't gone and gotten pregnant..."  
My eyes widened in shock. Did I just hear her right?  
"You're lieing Chi Chi. My kaa-san and tou-san loved each other."  
"Only because they had to. If you hadn't come along they wouldn't have even   
gotten engaged."  
"SHUT UP KAA-SAN!"  
Everyone's eyes turned to Tou-san. He had never raised his voice to Chi Chi. He   
definately never told her to shut up. I was the only one who didn't turn to him.   
I was to shocked. I ran out of the house and started to cry. It wasn't true. I   
was conceived out of love. They both loved me and they loved each other. I was   
running so fast that I didn't even realize when I made it back to my apartment.   
I was just about to go inside when two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.   
At first I thought it was Trunks, but then I recognized the embrace. It was the   
way Tou-san held me when Kaa-san died.   
"What do you want?"  
I could barely speak through my tears.  
"I'm so sorry Panny. I love you. You don't know how much I've missed you. You're   
all I have left to remember your okaa-san by."  
"But you didn't even want me. I was an accident remember?"  
"That's where you're wrong Panny. Your okaa-san and I tried for you. We knew it   
would be the only way your grandma Chi Chi would let us get married. When we   
found out Videl was pregnant we were both over joyed. Chi Chi wasn't, but we   
were. Don't you see? You were a god-send to us. That's why I've always cherished   
you. I don't know what came over me when I made you leave. Please forgive me   
Pan-chan. Please."  
I would have said forget it except my tou-san had started to cry. I had only   
seen him cry one other time. When Kaa-san died.   
"You hurt me Tou-san. You abandoned me. My home is with Trunks now. He and I are   
closer than ever now."  
"What do you mean by that? Have you two..."  
"No. I remain as chasted as the day I was born. He's helped me get back on my   
feet."  
Tou-san exhaled. He must have been holding his breath. He let me go only to   
allow me to be embraced again. This time I knew instantly who it was.  
"Trunks..."  
"I'm here, Pan-chan."  
I turned around and leaned into Trunks' embrace.   
"I want to forgive him Trunks, but it's hard. He just left me."  
"Shh...I know it's hard Pan, but he loves you. You should have heard him yell at   
Chi Chi. Man he really put her in her place."  
I looked up to Trunks and then over to my Tou-san. He looked sad, hurt. I slowly   
walked over to him. When I got to him I stopped right in front of him. I stood   
there studying his expression. He looked so anxious for my response. I decided   
not to keep him waiting. I gave him a big hug, and he gratefully returned it.  
"I love you, Pan-chan."  
"I love you too, Tou-chan. I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too."  
We separated from the hug and he just stood there studying me.  
"I assume you're going to stay here with Trunks."  
"Umm...I'm not sure. Do you want me to come home?"  
Tou-san looked to me then to Trunks. My gaze followed his and I was a little   
surprised at what I saw. Trunks looked...disappointed.  
"Well, I want you to come home, but I think you should stay here tonight. It'll   
give us both time to collect ourselves."  
"Sounds good to me."  
I smiled at Trunks and he immediately perked up. When Tou-san turned around and   
flew off, Trunks walked over to me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. When we   
broke for air, I looked into Trunks' eyes. There was something in them that   
didn't look right.  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. For once, everything's right."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see soon enough."  
We walked up to the apartment. When we got inside, I practically fell on the   
couch. Trunks sat down in the chair beside me.  
"Tired, Pan?"  
"Just a little, but I'll live"  
I smiled to Trunks again and made myself comfy on the couch. I closed my eyes   
and was almost asleep when I heard Trunks say something shocking.  
"I love you, Pan." 


	11. Bathtubs

I don't own it.  
  
a/n: Sorry it took me so long to get this thing updated. I hope you like the new   
chapter.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
I opened my eyes and looked at Trunks, unable to say let alone think anything   
else. He averted his eyes to the ground and seemingly hesitated.  
"I..." He sighed. "I love you Pan. I've loved you since the day I met you."  
I was speechless. How was I supposed to respond to something like that? I had   
feelings for him sure, but I had never considered "love". I leaned back against   
the couch and let out a deep breath. I must have taken too long to respond   
because Trunks became very unnerved.  
"Gomen nasai, Pan. I should have know you wouldn't return the feeling. Forget I   
ever brought it up."  
He leaned back and placed his face in his hands, obviously ashamed of what he   
told me. Only then did the full meaning of what he said register in my mind.  
~He loves me?...He loves me!...but what do I feel?...I feel that if I ever had   
to live without him I would die! That's what I feel!...so...this is what love   
feels like...~  
I looked over to Trunks who had taken his hands away from his face. He looked as   
though he were ready to cry. I was just about to say something when he got up   
and stormed out of the apartment. At first I worried that he may be mad at me,   
but then I realized he was probably mad at himself. After all, I hadn't exactly   
said anything yet. I got up and tried to follow him, but I couldn't find him. I   
tried searching out his ki, but that too was dificult. Eventually I found it. He   
was somewhere out in the mountains by my tou-san's house.   
~Why would he be out there?...~  
I took off and started to follow him, hiding my ki so that he wouldn't know I   
was coming. I flew over Tou-san's and then Goten's until finally his ki started   
getting bigger. I assumed that meant he had stopped and I was getting closer or   
that he just decided to stop hiding it. My first assumption turned out to be   
right. I looked down and saw him in the middle of a clearing. Then I recognized   
the place. It was where he had asked me out on our first date. The very place we   
shared our first kiss. I landed behind a tree that was facing him and watched   
his actions. He took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. He then began to   
punch a near by tree. He did a series of attacks before the tree finally gave   
way and uprooted itself. As it was falling to the ground, Trunks kicked   
it...hard. Right in my direction. Out of reflex, I shot a ki blast to protect   
myself. The tree disintigrated along with my cover as Trunks's eyes locked with   
mine. I couldn't bring myself to tear them away. I wanted to run to him so bad.   
To tell him how I felt, but something was stopping me. Something was holding me   
back. Trunks was the first to speak.  
"I'm sorry, Pan-chan...about the tree thing."  
"It's okay...Trunks?"  
He looked up to me wondering what I was about to say. Seemingly fearing it.  
"Yeah, Pan?"  
I took in a deep breath and smiled to him.  
"Why'd you run off?"  
He looked down to his feet.  
"I guess I just...I just needed to get out. I made a fool out of myself and have   
probably ruined everything between us."  
"Iie, Trunks. You haven't ruined anything."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Because I love you too."  
Trunks's head shot up as he looked at me wide eyed.  
"I would have told you that in the apartment, but you left."  
Trunks's eyes lit up. He smiled. The most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. He ran   
over and lifted me in the air. When I fell back down to earth he wrapped his   
arms around me in the softest embrace I ever had (or ever would) received. When   
he released me from the hold he looked into my eyes. I leaned up and gave him a   
long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. I didn't notice it, but Trunks   
had lifted us off the ground and began flying us back to the apartment. When we   
finally did break for air, I looked down only to see us passing over Tou-san's   
house. Trunks spun over to where he was flying on his back. I relaxed on top of   
him and closed my eyes. About 20 minutes later, we arrived back at the   
apartment. There were a bunch of reporters again so we flew in the back window.   
He set me down on the floor and we walked into the living room. I can't exactly   
say we were surprised with what we saw. Goten was sitting on the couch flipping   
through TV channels.  
"Ohayo, Goten-chan."  
"Ohayo, Pan-chan. Where have you two been?"  
Trunks sat down on the chair and I sat in his lap. Goten cocked an eyebrow.   
Trunks sighed.  
"It was nothing like that Goten. Pan and I just had some things to work out.   
What are you doing here?"  
Goten put the TV remote down and looked to me and Trunks.  
"I came to see if Pan was okay."  
I nodded.  
"I'm fine. Things are starting to get back to normal now."  
"I would hope so after everything Gohan said to our kaa-san tonight."  
I looked to Goten curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
Goten looked to Trunks astonished.  
"You mean you haven't told her?!"  
"Haven't gotten around to it yet."  
"Oh, well then I'll tell her. It started like this..."  
  
::Flashback::  
Pan ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Gohan looked to Chi   
Chi with rage.  
"How could you say something like that to her?!"  
"How could I not? It was about time she saw what kind of a conniving woman her   
mother was."  
"Stop it! Stop insulting my family! I loved Videl and she loved me! She didn't   
get pregnant to tie me down. She got pregnant because it was the only way you   
would let us get married!"  
Chi Chi looked to Gohan in horror.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that Videl and I were trying to get pregnant because it was the only   
way we could be together! Pan was a God-send to us! I don't know why I ever let   
her go! She was right. You are nothing but a control freak and a bitch. From now   
on YOU are the one who has been disowned. Don't ever, EVER, hurt my family   
again!"  
With that said, Gohan got up from his seat and ran out of the house after his   
daughter. Leaving a shocked, speechless Chi Chi behind. Trunks got up and   
followed only after he got his two cents in.  
"It's about time someone put you in your place Chi Chi."  
He left the house and Chi Chi just sat down, unable to speak.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Wow...is that really what happened?"  
"Hai, Pan-chan. Kaa-san is probably still sitting there now. No one has ever   
spoken to her that way before."  
"Hmph...It's about time."  
Goten shrugged and Trunks just held me closer. Goten was getting a little   
uncomfortable so he got up and walked to the door.  
"It's getting late, so I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were   
doing..."  
Goten shot out the door right as the pillow I had thrown at him made contact.   
Trunks and I sat back and started laughing. I started to stand up, but Trunks   
wouldn't have it. He tightened his hold on me and whispered in my ear.  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
I smirked.  
"I was thinking of taking a shower. I still have pieces of bark in my hair."  
"Hmm...iie...I don't think I'm going to let you go."  
"Hmm...iie...I don't think you have much of a choice."  
With that I reach around and grabbed his sides. He immediately loosened his   
embrace and I took the opportunity to escape. I ran to my room and locked the   
door. I then proceeded to remove my clothes and hop into the shower. The warm   
water was very refreshing. I turned off the shower and began to run a bath. I   
decided that some soak time would do me wonders. When my milk bath was ready I   
hopped in. Then came the knocking.  
"Pan...let me in. Please?"  
I couldn't help but laugh at the way he was acting.  
"Would you like some cheese to go with that wine? Forget it. I'm in the tub.   
Which means I'm also in the nude. You're not coming in."  
I smiled triumphantly as I imagined the look on Trunks's face, but that look   
quickly changed as the door knob to the bathroom was unlocked and twisted. I   
sank under the milky water so that my...essentials were covered.  
"Trunks! You'd better not..."  
I didn't have time to finish. Trunks opened the door and entered the room. My   
eyes widened in shock, horror, and rage.  
"TRUNKS!"  
"Aww come on Panny. It's not that bad. It's not like I can see anything through   
that cloudy water."  
Trunks started to laugh which only served to make me mad. I glared at him for a   
moment, but then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I averted my   
gaze to a lower region on his body and smirked mischieviously at what I saw.  
~So...this sort of thing excites him...and to think he hasn't even seen anything   
yet...well, I can fix that...~  
Trunks noticed my look and stopped laughing.  
"What?"  
I didn't say anything. Instead I slowly rose out of the water, revealing all.   
Trunks just stood there staring, mouth open. I stepped out of the tub and   
grabbed a towel. Without wrapping it up around me, walked up to Trunks and   
pressed myself up against him. I could feel his excitement growing.  
"This is what you came to see wasn't it?"  
He didn't say anything. He still just stood there. I smirked again as I backed   
away and wrapped the towel around me. I walked right past Trunks and into my   
bedroom. I finished putting on my satin nightgown and braided my hair. I didn't   
notice when Trunks walked into my room. At least not until he grabbed me and   
threw me on the bed.  
  
***************************  
a/n: I bet you people really hate me now. I wait a good 6 months to get the next   
chapter out and then I leave it like is. Don't worry though..I'll have the next   
one out within the week.^_^ 


	12. Breakfast in Bed

I don't own it I don't own I don't own it...  
  
a/n: Thank you guys for reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. And the   
fact that you guys really liked it doesn't hurt either:P  
  
**********  
  
I looked to Trunks confused and a little scared. There was a passion in his eyes   
that I had never seen before.  
~Maybe I went a little too far with the teasing...~  
"Trunks?"  
No response.  
"Trunks?"  
Again no response. He just kept moving towards me. I could do nothing but   
sit...no...lay there in anticipation of his next move. He slowly kneeled down   
onto the bed and placed himself over me. The look in his eyes almost frightened   
me. So much desire. So much need. I opened my mouth to speak but the words   
wouldn't form. His gaze softened as he leaned down to kiss me. Without thinking,   
I turned my face away. He sat up. I looked over to him, shocked at what I had   
just done, and saw the look of hurt in his eyes.  
"You don't want me do you?"  
He looked down in defeat. It wasn't true. I did want him. So bad that I found it   
very hard to control myself around him. But how do I make him see that?  
"That's not it at all, Trunks. I want you so bad it hurts. I'm sorry I pulled   
away like that, but I'm just...just..."  
"Not ready...I know.."  
I looked to him a little hurt, but I had deserved it.  
"More like scared..."  
I looked away a bit ashamed that I had said I was afraid. After all, I was a   
warrior. I shouldn't have been afraid of anything.  
"Scared of what? You know I would never hurt you."  
"I know but all of the stories I've heard about the pain and then the other   
stories..."  
"Pan-chan." He cupped my face and forced me to look at him. "I would do   
everything in my power to keep you from the pain. And even if I couldn't, it   
wouldn't last long. Pan-chan, I love you. I would sacrifice everything to keep   
you happy."  
I couldn't speak. His eyes captivated me and his words caused me to melt. I   
leaned up and kissed him. Deeply. He returned the kiss eagerly and laid me back   
down. I didn't fight it this time. I didn't want to. I almost whined when he   
broke the kiss to remove my nightgown, but he quickly returned his attentions to   
my lips. He then focused on removing his shirt followed by his jeans. I gazed at   
him in awe. Never had Kami created a more heavenly body. He smiled at me as he   
leaned back down to kiss me. His lips trailed from my lips to my neck. I wanted   
to cry as he ravaged my neck, licking and kissing it. Trunks was becoming more   
and more excited as I began to moan at this sensation. He moved lower until he   
came to my breast. He devoured my nipple as I ran my hands through his hair.   
When he was done with that one, he moved to the next. Never had so many   
sensations run through my body at one time. I began to get impatient, but Trunks   
could sense it. He kissed his way down to my panty line. He removed them   
painfully slow. I could tell he didn't want this to be over anytime soon. I   
began to breath heavily in anticipation of what was about to happen. He backed   
away from me slowly and removed his boxers. He placed himself at my entrance and   
looked into my eyes.   
"We can stop if you want to Pan. I don't want you to do anything that you don't   
want to. All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."  
I looked at him hesitantly, trying to reason with myself.  
~You want this so bad, Pan...How can you deny yourself this?...But what if it's   
too soon?...What if your tou-san finds out?...what would he think of you   
then?...Who cares what he would think...this is your life...he makes you happy   
and he loves you...you deserve this...~  
That settled it. I was determined to go through with it. I looked deep into his   
eyes as I prepared to speak.  
"I love you, Trunks. And I want this to happen."  
With that, he leaned down and kissed me. Slowly he entered. I tensed as he   
reached my barrier and stopped.  
"I promise the pain won't last long, my love."  
I nodded and with one quick, smooth motion, he pushed past my barrier. I cried   
out at the pain, but he didn't stop his movement. Within seconds the pain   
receded and all that was left was blissful pleasure. I moaned his name as our   
hips bucked against each others. We began to sweat as Trunks increased his pace.   
Slowly, I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach begin to grow until,   
finally, I reached my climax. My body shook violently against his as it calmed   
down. I began to move with him again. Over and over our bodies met until   
finally, Trunks stiffened and moaned my name. He fell on top of me. He tried to   
roll over to the side, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't wan the connection   
between us to be broken. Slowly our bodies calmed down and we finally parted.   
Trunks pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me in a protective   
embrace. I buried my face in his chest and sighed contently.  
"I love you, Trunks."  
"I love you too, Pan."  
Sleep quickly took over and we drifted off into blissful slumber.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. Panic filled me with the thought   
that the previous night had all been a dream, until Trunks came into the room   
with a breakfast tray.  
"Good morning, Pan-chan."  
"Mmmm..that smells good. I'm famished."  
Trunks smirked and placed the tray down in front of me. I finished the tray off   
in five minutes flat then looked up to him.   
"Arigatou. That was very delicious."  
"No problem....I took the day off and told them that you are taking it off too."  
I looked to Trunks a little confused.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"So that we could rest up and spend the day together."  
I smiled at the thought.  
"Well...this should give Sukira and the rest of her gossips something to talk   
about."  
Trunks laughed at the thought of one girl saying one thing and the rumor   
growing. I smiled and sighed as I got out of bed and got dressed in some sweats   
and a jogging bra.   
"I'm going to go see Tou-san and train a little. You wanna come?"  
"Hai."  
Trunks got up and got dressed and we both flew over to my tou-san's house. We   
landed in the front yard and knocked on the door. I was a little more than   
surprised when Chi Chi answered the door. I glared at her.  
"What are you doing here?" 


	13. Visitors

I don't own it!!!!!!  
  
a/n: I don't think I specified who said the last line of Ch.12. It was Pan who   
said it...oh and fair warning, I am kind of having some problems continuing this   
fic, so this chapter will be a little slow going, but I promise it gets   
better...k that's about it.  
  
*********************  
I glared at Chi Chi as I awaited my answer. She looked at me calmly, without   
emotion.  
"I came here to spend time with my son. And to try and work things out between   
he and I. Why are you here?"  
"I'm HERE because I was invited. What makes you think you have the right to be   
here right now?"  
"Because I know what he said last night was influenced by someone on the   
outside. MY son would never talk to me like that."  
I looked to Trunks who had a confused look on his face. I scoffed and looked   
back to Chi Chi. I was about to say something when Trunks interrupted me.  
"Don't you get it Chi Chi? You're only fooling yourself. What Gohan said last   
night had been coming for a long time. You tried to deny him happiness. He loved   
Videl. And he loves Pan."  
Chi Chi almost looked hurt at Trunks's words.  
"But he's my son...he loves me..."  
I couldn't help but pity the poor woman. Tou-san had been her first child. And   
she had come close to losing him several times before. But she needed to   
understand that he was an adult.  
"Yes, Chi Chi...he loves you, too, but you have to realize that my tou-san has   
more than just you in his life."  
Just then, Tou-san walked to the door. He had been listening in on the whole   
conversation and he looked a little upset.  
"Trunks...Pan...come in. I think we all need to sit down and have a talk.   
Otou-san and Goten are here too."  
We walked in the house and sat down on the couch. Sure enough Goku and Goten   
were there. I looked to Trunks. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong, hun?"  
"I just feel that this is a family thing. Maybe I shouldn't be here."  
Gohan looked to Trunks with a sly smirk on his face.  
"You live with my daughter. You are a part of this family. Now sit."  
Trunks sat down and Tou-san began his speech.  
"I know that you didn't want me and Videl together Kaa-san, but I loved her.   
Yes, Videl and I did try for Pan. When we found out Videl was pregnant we   
couldn't wait to tell everyone else. We knew you wouldn't like it, but we also   
knew that it was the only way we could be together. I'll admit, I wasn't ready   
for you to disown me, but I got over it. I'm sorry if I hurt you Kaa-san, but I   
wasn't going to let you keep me from the only woman who I ever have or ever   
could love."  
Chi Chi looked to me with a look of indescision written on her features.  
"But why THAT family? Why couldn't you have married someone else?"  
I was beginning to get a little bit annoyed with her. My grandfather had done   
her family a favor by taking the credit.  
"Who cares what family it is Chi Chi? The point is Kaa-san made him happy. Isn't   
that what a mother should want for her child? For him to be happy?"  
I could already feel tears coming to my eyes. My kaa-san had never done anything   
to this family. Why couldn't this woman see that?  
"But with THAT woman?! Her father stole the credit for something that your   
otou-san did. Your grandfather sacrificed himself for the good of the planet,   
and all that stupid show off could do was hog the glory!"  
That was it. I was mad. I stood up and screamed. In doing so I didn't realize   
that I had released a ki blast which went straight through the ceiling. I   
decided to use that accident as an example. I looked to Chi Chi.  
"Talk about my family like that again and it won't be the ceiling I blast a hole   
through."  
I walked out of the house and flew off to the middle of the woods. By the time I   
got there tears were flowing freely down my face. I wasn't surprised when Trunks   
came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. It had become either a habit   
or a routine lately.  
"Trunks, I just don't understand what her problem is. Why does she hate my   
family so much? We did her a favor. If people knew what you and Goku really were   
there would be scientists all over the place or worse."  
"Shhh...I know Pan-chan, but Chi Chi is very set in her ways."  
I pulled away from Trunks and looked into his eyes. He was right. There was no   
point in trying to convince someone who didn't want to be convinced. I sighed.  
"I guess I just have a lot of energy to burn off right now. Training would   
really help me relax."  
Trunks smiled at me.  
"Well, we could always go to my house and train. If Tou-san isn't in the gravity   
chamber."  
"Gravity chamber?"  
"Yeah. My grandpa invented it when your tou-san was a little boy. It can   
manipulate earth's gravity so you can get stronger."  
"Sounds good. Let's go."  
We headed off towards C.C. When we got there we were greated by Bra.  
"Hey you two! What's up?"  
"Not much, sis. Just here to work off some tension. Is Tou-san in the G-room?"  
"Iie. Kaa-san just finished making lunch."  
"Sugoi. Come on Pan."  
We walked into the house...mansion...and headed for the back yard. When we   
passed through the kitchen, I saw Bulma setting a plate of sandwiches down in   
front of Vegeta. He had a scowl on his face as usual.  
"Woman! What kind of meal is this? I ask you for lunch and you make me a snack?"  
Bulma roled her eyes and took the plate from in front of her husband.  
"Fine. If you don't want it I'll give it to Trunks and Pan. They'd be more   
appreciative." She looked to us with a smirk on her face. "Ohayo you two."  
Vegeta looked wide eyed at us and then back to Bulma.  
"Baka-onna you had better give me my food right now."  
"And what if I don't? You gonna threaten to sleep on the couch again? Remember   
what happened last time? I'm not the one with the raging sex drive, so who do   
you think it would be hurting?"  
Trunks paled and looked at his kaa-san in horror.  
"Okaa-san!!!! I don't want to hear about your and Tou-san's sexlife!"  
I giggled a little and walked out onto the back porch. The backyard was huge. I   
looked to the middle where a big spherical room sat. Trunks was outside beside   
me in an instant.  
"Is that the gravity chamber?"  
"Hai. Have you ever trained in high gravity before?"  
"Iie."  
"Then we'll take it slow."  
We walked to the G-room as Trunks called it and stepped inside. It was nothing   
special. Just a room with a big computer in the center. Trunks walked over and   
began to press a few buttons.  
"We'll start off at ten times normal gravity. And work our way up."  
I was about to ask him what he meant when the computer began to hum. Suddenly, I   
was thrust towards the ground as the pressure pounded down on me. Trunks walked   
over and helped me up. It wasn't that I needed it. The truth was I was only   
caught off guard a bit. I stood up with ease and tried to adjust to the new   
gravity.  
"You okay?"  
"Hai. I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that I guess."  
"Alright. Let's see what you can do."  
Trunks and I started to spar. Eventually, he realized that I wasn't being   
challenged enough and he upped the gravity to 50G. This made things difficult.   
It took me longer to adjust, but eventually I did.  
"Still not hard enough?"  
"Iie. But I'll work with this for now."  
Trunks lunged at me and tried to kick me in the side. I blocked it and copied   
his movements on the other side. He blocked me and we stood there watching each   
other. Waiting for the other to make their move. After about five minutes of us   
standing in that position, the door to the G-room openned. Vegeta stepped inside   
with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What are you two brats doing? You're supposed to be fighting NOT having a   
staring contest."  
Trunks let go of my leg and I smirked. I used my now free leg to try and kick   
him in the side again. This time I made contact. He feel to the ground and   
clutched his side as he tried to catch his breath.  
"That...that wasn't fair Pan."  
I looked to Vegeta and smirked.  
"That's what you get for letting your guard down, Boy."  
I giggled and helped Trunks up. Vegeta just laughed and kicked us out of the   
room. We went inside only to see Bulma talking with Goku.  
"What are you doing here, Ojii-san?"  
"I came to see if Bulma couldn't talk some sense into Chi Chi."  
"Oh. Okay. Well...see ya."  
I went upstairs and went straight for the shower. I didn't realize that I walked   
into Trunks's shower. At least not until he stepped in.  
"Ahh! What are you doing?!"  
Trunks looked at me a little shocked.  
"I was going to take a shower. This one is in my room and all."  
I wrapped a towel around me and walked to the room across the hall. It was Bra's   
room.  
"Bra-chan, can I use your shower please?"  
"Hai. Go right ahead."  
I quickly showered and got dressed. When I was done I walked back downstairs to   
see Goku leaving.  
"Thank you, Bulma. I appreciate your help."  
"No problem Goku."  
Goku left and I walked over to Bulma.  
"There's really no use in trying to talk to her. She won't listen."  
"I know, but I have to try at least."  
I shrugged and sat down on the couch waiting for Trunks to come back downstairs.   
There was a knock at the door, so I got up to answer it. I openned the door only   
to slam it shut again. Trunks walked down the stairs and looked at me funny.  
"What was that about?"  
"If it's not one thing it's another, Trunks. You're never going to guess who's   
at the door." 


	14. Phone Calls

I don't own it.  
  
a/n--wow...I can't believe you guys liked my last chapter that much. Personally,   
I thought it was pretty weak, but I'm not going to argue with the reviewers.   
Thanks!  
  
************  
Trunks looked at me confused.  
"Who is it Pan?"  
I was about to answer when the person behind the door started banging. I turned   
around and opened it again. Trunks's face contorted into something that looked   
half horrified half ready to burst out into a fit of laughter. I was a little   
shocked when he was able to speak.  
"Jonathon?! What are you doing here? Didn't you move back to the states?"  
I had to cover my mouth to hold back the giggles. Jonathon didn't look to happy.  
"Pan, I heard you were living with this loser. Is it true?"  
"Iie. I'm not living with a loser. You see I would be living with you if that   
were the case. Why ARE you here?"  
"I'm here to take you out of this hell hole."  
I cocked an eyebrow at him as I looked around the mansion. Then I looked to   
Trunks.  
"If this is Hell, I can only dream of what Heaven would be like."  
Trunks walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Heaven would be our apartment."  
I couldn't help but shiver at his words. Or giggle. Jonathon must have just   
noticed that both mine and Trunks's hair was wet.   
"Why is your hair wet? Were you swimming?"  
"Taking a shower" Trunks and I both spoke this at the same time, making   
Jonathon's eyes bug out.  
"You mean...?"  
"Not that it's any of your business Jonathon, but yes. Trunks and I are lovers.   
Which means you didn't, don't, won't stand a chance. Sayonara."  
I tried to shut the door, but Jonathon pushed it back open. He grabbed me by the   
arm and pulled me outside, slamming the door behind him. I was trying to figure   
out what he was doing as he dragged me down towards his car. Trunks was out the   
door in a heart beat, but he didn't chase after Jonathon. He knew I could take   
care of myself.  
"Jonathon...what on Kami's sweet earth are you doing?"  
"I'm getting you out of here. You deserve to be with someone who will respect   
you NOT take advantage of you like he did."  
I almost laughed.  
"And what makes you think he took advantage of me?"  
"The fact that we dated for over a year and you never once let me get that far.   
I hear what happened between you and your otou-san. You were vulnerable and he   
took advantage of it."  
I felt Trunks's ki go up when Jonathon said this. I looked to him as Jonathon   
put me in the car.  
"Don't worry, Trunks-chan. I'll be back home before dinner."  
Trunks sighed.  
"Dinner is here tonight!"  
Jonathon shut the door and got in on the other side. He looked to me   
disappointedly.  
"Pan don't you get it. He's only using you. He doesn't love you. Not like I do."  
"And just what makes you say that Jonathon?"  
"The fact that he didn't come after you, for starters."  
"Jonathon, you don't know shit about me or what's been going on. For your   
information, Trunks and I were in the shower, but they were two separate   
showers. And he didn't take advantage of me. We didn't even sleep together until   
AFTER Tou-san took me back. And where are we going?"  
"To the airport. I'm taking you back to the states with me. We're going to get   
married and I'm going to take care of you."  
That was it. He had gone to far. When he stopped the car, I jumped out. I began   
to walk back towards the house, but Jonathon cut me off.  
"Get out of my way Jonathon. You're beginning to walk dangerous ground."  
"No, Pan. You don't know what you're doing. If you go back to him, he'll only   
hurt you."  
I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, but he grabbed my arm again and held   
tight. It almost hurt.  
"I'm warning you, Jonathon, let go..."  
He shook his head "no", so I did the only thing I could. I dragged him with me.   
He was surprised at my strength, to say the least. When we made it to and empty   
alley, I stopped.  
"You have one more chance to let go of my arm before I fly off with you."  
"P..Pan I don't think you understand what I'm trying to do..."  
"Yes I do. You're trying to drive me insane now LET GO!"  
Without hesitating, I flew up about ten feet and stopped. Jonathon screamed and   
looked up to me.  
"How the hell!!!???"  
"This is your last chance before I go higher. Let go and you won't get hurt."  
"Are you crazy?! You know I'm afraid of heights!"  
"And you know that I didn't want to go with you but you brought me anyways!"  
I went up higher with Jonathon still holding my arm. It hurt a little, but I was   
proving a point. Jonathon looked down to see that we were well above the city.  
"Please, Pan...Let me down..."  
"Are you going to go back to the states and never bother me again?"  
"Yes! Yes! I swear!"  
"Okay."  
I set him back down on the ground and flew home triumphantly. By the time I got   
there everyone was getting ready to sit down to dinner. And I do mean everyone.   
My family, Trunks's family, and some other families that must have been close   
friends.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had some pest-controlling to do."  
Tou-san looked at me strangly.  
"From what Trunks told us, Jonathon tried to "steal" you away."  
"Yeah. He was convinced that Trunks was trying to take advantage of me. Can you   
believe that he actually TOLD me that I was going back to the states with him to   
get married?"  
Everyone laughed except Chi Chi. She just hmphed and placed her napkin in her   
lap. Just then, Goten's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
"Moshi moshi...You wanna talk to who?...Okay...." Goten looked to Chi Chi   
handing her the phone. Chi Chi had a puzzled look on her face. At least it   
looked puzzled.  
"Hello? Oh, hi! Hai..."  
She got up and walked into another room. I looked to Goten.  
"Why did someone call for her on your cell?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well could you tell who it was?"  
"Iie. It sounded like some guy."  
Goku looked up and was about to say something when Chi Chi walked back into the   
room. Goku was the first to say anything.  
"Who was that Chi-chan?"  
Chi Chi just smirked.  
"That was, Jonathon..."  
I dropped my fork and looked to Chi Chi horrified.  
"And he told me some very useful information."  
*****************  
  
a/n--yeah yeah...some of you guys were expecting the whole Jonathon thing, but I   
bet you weren't expecting what happened next^_~. See ya next Chap.! 


	15. Realizations

I don't own it  
  
a/n: douzo= please  
  
***********************  
  
I didn't know what to say to Chi Chi. I could only hope that she wasn't talking   
about me and Trunks. My tou-san however was very curious about what it was she   
was saying.  
"Are you talking about Pan's ex?"  
"Hai. I am."  
"And how exactly do you two know each other?"  
"He called one day while you weren't home, looking for Pan. We started talking   
from there."  
I glared at Chi Chi. Not only would she show no respect to me and insult my   
family, but now she was trying to deface me in the eyes of my otou-san again. I   
was mad.  
"Why do you insist on making my life miserable Chi Chi? What did I ever do to   
you?"  
She didn't say anything. She just smirked and went on with her story.  
"I asked Jonathon to look into something, and he agreed to it."  
She looked to me with an evil glint in her eyes.  
"So, Pan...when's the baby due?"  
I face faulted as everyone else spit out their drinks or choked on their food.   
Trunks almost passed out. I stood up in my seat and slammed my fist on the   
table, nearly breaking it in two.  
"AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
"You know perfectly well what that means. When are you going to give birth?"  
Tou-san had had enough. I don't think he was very appreciative of his okaa-san   
being this way.  
"Kaa-san! What are you talking about?"  
Chi Chi calmly looked to tou-san and smiled.  
"From what I hear, Pan told Jonathon she was pregnant."  
"THAT'S A LIE! Tou-san I would never..."  
"Sleep with Trunks?" Chi Chi cut me off. I couldn't say anything. I had slept   
with him after all. I just looked down to the ground.  
"Pan...is this true?"  
I couldn't help but wince at the sound of his voice. He sounded hurt and   
disappointed. I looked to Trunks. He looked ashamed. Tou-san walked over to me   
and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Look at me, Pan..." I looked up. "Are you pregnant?"  
"No! Kami I can't believe you. You make me sound like a total slut! It's only   
been a day!...."  
I started to tear up. I was so ashamed of myself at that point. Not for showing   
Trunks how much I loved him, but for letting my tou-san down. I couldn't stay   
there. I had to run again. I looked to Trunks and mouthed a silent "I'm sorry"   
as I ran out the door. This time no one followed me. Not even Trunks. I realized   
that I had left my purse at the mansion. I questioned myself on whether or not I   
should go back for it. I wouldn't have except for it had all of my money and   
identification in it. I turned back around. When I got back I surpressed my ki   
and quietly walked in the empty livingroom. I could still hear them talking...or   
rather...yelling in the dining room. I sat down to listen. I was shocked at what   
I heard.  
"You slept with her?!"  
"Hai, but..."  
"But nothing! You slept with my daughter! How could you?!"  
"It's not like I did it against her wishes. We love each other and..."  
"You are six years older than her!"  
"Gomen Gohan-san, but I can't take it back! I love her!"  
"She is a child!"  
"She will be 18 in a week!"  
"Kaa-san was right! You did take advantage of her!"  
"I would never do that! I love her!"  
"Then why did you sleep with her? Why couldn't you propose or something?!"  
"Well, I was going to do that tonight, but that scrony, old bitch over there had   
to screw everything up!"  
Everyone stopped talking at that point and froze in shock. Whether it was over   
Trunks saying he was going to ask me to marry him or whether it was because of   
what he called Chi Chi, I still don't know. The point was it was dead silent in   
that house. I was so shocked that I didn't realize I had stopped surpressing my   
ki. Everyone who felt it shot their heads in my direction. I didn't know what to   
say or do. I felt like everything was my fault. Like I had ruined a family and   
was now splitting friends apart. I couldn't say anything. I got so tired of   
holding everything in. Of forcing myself not to cry, not to feel. I couldn't   
stop the tears or the emotions. Finally, the words came.  
"Gomen nasai, everyone...for all of this...maybe if I just left..."  
Trunks didn't like where this was going.  
"Pan..."  
"Maybe if I just left and never came back everything could be right again."  
"Pan..."  
"Iie, Trunks-chan. This is the only way. I'm tired of coming inbetween people."  
I turned around to leave, but this time I was cut off by Vegeta.  
"And where do you think you are going, Brat?"  
"Douzo Vegeta-san. I'm not wanted here."  
"Hmph...I don't care. You're not leaving this house until you and my son explain   
yourselves."  
"Iie. There's nothing to explain. We had sex. We slept together....we made love.   
It all means the same thing, doesn't it? The point is, I'm not wanted in this   
family, so I'm leaving."  
Trunks ran up to me and grabbed my hand. He looked to me with yearning in his   
eyes.  
"Please don't leave Pan. I couldn't live without you."  
I tore my eyes away from him and looked to the others in the room. To my   
otou-san, my ojii-san, Goten, Bra...  
"I have to Trunks...I can't stay here. They don't want it."  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
I looked to Trunks with a small smile.  
"Honto? You would leave your family and friends for me?"  
"Only if you'll marry me first."  
I looked to Trunks concerned. How could I ask him to do this? It wasn't fair to   
him. It wasn't fair for me to ask him to leave his family. No...I wouldn't do   
it.  
"Iie, Trunks. I won't marry you."  
*******************  
  
a/n: You guys hate me now i now, but don't worry. The story's not over yet and I   
promise it'll be a happy ending. 


	16. Acceptance

I don't own it.  
  
a/n: *Jumps around the room joyously at all the reviews* I can't believe you   
guys like this story that much!!! This is so cool! Thank you so much for the   
wonderful reviews. It means a lot. But I've told you guys that before, haven't   
I?:P Me-thinks I shall cry now. *wipes tears of joy from her eyes* *looks   
through all her reviews and doesn't see any from a certain someone (You know who   
you are) waits patiently* BTW...for those of you who didn't read my "a/n" for   
the last Chap. DOUZO MEANS PLEASE!!!! Okay on with the fic.  
  
***********  
I could feel Trunks heart wrench at my words. I hated saying it, but it was the   
only way for him to live a half normal life.  
~He'll move on...this is the right thing to do...But my Kami it hurts so much~  
"Pan...I don't understand...don't you love me?"  
I bit my lip. How was I supposed to convince him that I loved him after all   
this?  
"Hai. With all my heart."  
"Then why can't we be together?"  
I couldn't answer him. I wanted so badly to collapse in his arms, but that   
wasn't an option. I took in a deep breath.  
"I don't know...we just...can't..."  
I broke down into tears. Every word had to be painfully forced from my lips. Bra   
ran over to me and grabbed my wrist. She started to pull me towards the front   
door.  
"What are you doing, Bra?"  
"What does it look like? I'm getting you out of here before you go even more   
insane than you already have."  
She opened the door and lead me outside. She stopped to look at me.  
"Why don't you want to marry Nii-chan? I thought you loved him."  
"I love him so much Bra it hurts, but I can't stay where I'm not wanted."  
"Nani? Not wanted? I think it's pretty obvious that you are wanted. My brother   
doesn't propose to just anyone."  
"That's not it, Bra. I know he wants me here, and that you and Goten want me   
here, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Tou-san, Chi Chi, Goku...none of them want me...they all think I'm just some   
ungrateful whore."  
"That's not true, and you know it! Chi Chi is the only one who doesn't like you.   
Didn't you hear your otou-san defending you against Chi Chi?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"But nothing! You can't leave. I don't want you to and neither does Trunks. He   
loves you."  
I started crying again. Just as I was about to fall to the ground there was a   
loud scream that came from inside.  
~That sounds like Tou-san...~   
Bra and I ran in the house to see what was going on. Chi Chi was standing right   
by the door with a terrified look on her face. My otou-san looked like he was   
ready to kill her.  
"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the way you treat my family! I don't want you   
to be a part of it anymore. EVER! There will be no more chances. Get out of my   
sight!"  
Chi Chi just stared at her son shocked. She looked to Goku, who had an apathetic   
look on his face. Then she looked to me. I almost wanted to smile at the look of   
hatred that I saw in her. I wanted to declare that I was the winner in this   
battle, but I decided to show some pity towards her. Instead, I stood with the   
same look of apathy on my face.  
"Didn't you hear him? He said you're not welcome here."  
All eyes looked toward the source of those words. Some of us were suprised at   
Bulma's unexpected input. Her and Chi Chi had been friends since they were   
little. Chi Chi turned back to me. The look of hate had been replaced by one of   
hurt, of abandonment. I became.....sympathetic towards her. After all...I had   
known those feelings before. It's hard to hear someone you love say they don't   
want you anymore. I looked away for a moment, not wanting to face her, but   
then...something happened. I didn't hate her anymore. I was tired of hating her.   
I looked back at her.  
"I forgive you Chi Chi..."  
Everyone gasped. No one ever expected me to say that, I guess. Trunks looked to   
me confused.  
"After everything she's put you through...?"  
"Why shouldn't I forgive her? I could hate her, sure, but where would that get   
me? Right back to where I started. I don't want to be there anymore Chi Chi. I   
want to move on with my life. Maybe even start over. I'm sorry that all of this   
is happening. I'm sorry if I took your son from you."  
She just looked to me in astonishment. Never had she expected me to understand   
her feelings. She never expected anyone to understand them. She took in a deep   
breath and looked around.  
"I don't know what to say Pan. Gohan was right. I never gave you a chance. Nor   
did I do it for Videl. I just hated the idea of him not needing me anymore. It's   
still hard to accept..."  
She started to cry. The situation finally got the best of me and I let her rest   
her head on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. We stood there for a long   
time while she tried to calm down. When she had she looked up at me.  
"After all I've done....how could you so readily forgive me?"  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of hating you."  
That was a good enough response for her. She smiled and looked around at   
everybody. They all had thoughtful looks on their faces. I looked to my tou-san.   
He was smiling.  
"My family is finally accepting of one another...This is a day to remember!"  
Everyone laughed, giggled, or chuckled at this (Except for Vegeta of course).   
Vegeta just "hmphed" as he stood up from his place against the wall.  
"Can we get back to dinner now that Kakarot's family is back in order?"  
Everyone laughed again as we all went back into the dining room to finish our   
dinner. Once everyone was settled, Trunks stood up and looked around the room.  
"Now that everything is back to how it should be, I'd like to ask Pan once more   
if she'll be my wife."   
He looked to me as he pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He opened it   
as he got on one knee to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in white gold. The   
diamond was heart shaped. My heart skipped a beat as he put it on my finger.  
"So what do you say, Pan-chan? Will you marry me?"  
I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled.  
"Hai. I will." 


	17. Normality

i don't own it  
  
a/n: IMPORTANT!!!!! For those of you who haven't re-read chapter 16 do so   
NOW...BEFORE you read this chapter! The ending has changed a great deal.  
*******************  
Trunks smiled joyously as he stood up and kissed me. The whole room smiled and   
laughed, even Chi Chi. Dinner, at that point, was ka-put. We all took our dishes   
and went into the living room to enjoy the rest of our meal on a more casual   
basis. Most of the conversations revolved around the upcoming wedding. Bulma and   
Chi Chi were anxiously discussing different locations and catoring companies   
while the men were sitting in the living room discussing ways to make up for the   
hell I'd been put through for the past month and a half.   
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, and I all walked out to the back porch and sat down. I   
looked to Trunks and smiled contently. He was looking at me as though he were   
trying to figure something out.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Trunks-chan?"  
  
"Just wondering how all of this happened."  
  
I looked at him strangely.  
"How all of what happened?"  
  
"This isn't like me. I've never been one to rush into things, but when I'm with   
you, nothing happens fast enough. I feel like I'm rushing you."  
  
I shook my head.  
"I don't feel rushed Trunks. Besides, we don't have to get married immediately.   
I know of people who were engaged for years before they finally got married."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just turned around and looked into the night sky.   
  
Bra and Goten were sitting behind us, making out...I mean cuddling (~_^). They   
stopped when Bra heard our conversation. She smiled.  
"So who's going to be your maid of honor?"  
  
I sighed and leaned back. There had not been many people there for me when I   
needed comfort, but she was one of the few willing to lend me her shoulder. Then   
again, I had more than just her as a friend.  
"I'm not sure, but at the very least, Bra-chan, you're a bride's maid."  
  
She smiled and leaned back against Goten.  
"That's good enough for me. So, do you guys wanna do anything?"  
  
Trunks looked at her curiously.  
"Like what? It's almost 9:30 at night."  
  
She giggled and looked at her watch.  
"So it is...Let's go to a club then. I hear there's a grand openning for a new   
club called "The Rage"."  
  
We all thought about it and decided it would be a great idea. We got up and were   
getting ready to leave when Goten actually had an idea.  
"Why don't I just IT you guys back to your apartment. It'll be faster that way."  
  
Trunks and I nodded and grabbed hold of Goten. Within seconds we were in our   
apartment. I ran upstairs to my room with Bra quickly following. We raided my   
closet until we found the perfect outfits. She chose a metallic blue halter top.   
It was backless and showed of just enough clevage but still left plenty to the   
imagination. She picked a pair of tight, black leather pants that flared out at   
the bottom to go with it. I chose a black tube top with red flames at the   
bottom. The flames were made with glitter and the top went down to my waist. It   
had two slits that ran up to the middle of my sides. I also chose a black skirt   
that hugged my curves and went right below my knees in a triangle cut. We picked   
out our shoes and went to the bathroom to do our hair and make up. At about   
10:30 we were ready to go. When we walked back out into the living room, Trunks   
and Goten were waiting for us. I wish I could have had a camera to capture the   
looks on their faces. It was as though they had never seen us dressed up before.  
  
"Hey you guys," Bra started, "snap out of it. We're gonna be late if you stall   
anymore."  
  
They guys just looked at us like we were crazy. We put on our most innocent   
faces and walked out of the apartment with the guys close behind. When we   
arrived at "The Rage", the place was packed. Luckily for us Trunks had   
connections.  
  
"Mr. Briefs!" shouted the bouncer, "What a pleasure for you to be here. Please,   
come in."  
  
We all smiled and walked into the club, much to some people's dismay. Not like   
we cared anyways. The club was rather boring, actually. We were there for over   
two hours and they didn't play one good song. Bra and I were sitting at a table   
watching the guys have fun.   
  
~At least someone's having fun here...~  
  
I sighed and looked to Bra. She had the same bored expression on her features as   
I did. I was about to ask her if she wanted to find another club, but was   
interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Sexies..."  
  
Bra and I looked up to see none other than Chad. The annoying little wretch that   
was the cause of Trunks and I getting together. When he realized who I was, his   
face paled a little bit. He quickly recovered from that and turned his   
attentions to Bra.  
  
"I mean, Sexy. So...what's your sign?"  
  
Bra looked to me with a weird look on her face. It was all we could do not to   
bust out laughing right then and there. Then Bra got a mischievious glint in her   
eyes.  
  
"My sign...my sign.."  
She looked to me.  
"I'm not sure. Hey, Pan, what IS my sign?"  
  
I smirked.  
"I believe it was, 'Spoken For'."  
  
We laughed at that.  
"Oh yeah...that's right. Thanks."  
  
We turned around and started to go on with our business, but Chad wasn't about   
to let my soon-to-be sister go.  
  
"Come on, Baby...I know whatever loser your with now couldn't possibly compare   
to me."  
  
We both almost choked on our drinks when Goten and Trunks walked up behind him.   
They signaled for us to let Chad continue. I guess that they were as entertained   
by this as we were. Bra smiled flirtatiously to Goten, but Chad thought the   
smile was for him.  
  
"See? I knew I was right."  
  
Bra turned her attentions to Chad and scowled.  
"Don't you get it? I'm not interested."  
  
"Honestly, Chad," I started, "One would think that you would get the hint."  
  
"You just shut up. You're just jealous that I'm not after you anymore."  
  
I felt Trunks's ki rise a bit, but he calmed down when he saw the look in my   
eyes. I was ready to have some fun. I stood up and pressed myself against Chad,   
tracing my finger down his chest. He gulped nervously.  
"That's too bad. 'Cause I was honestly reconsidering."  
  
I gave him some big...Fake, puppy dog eyes as sweat began to form on his brow. I   
shrugged.  
"But...If you're not interested."  
  
"WAIT!! I'm interested!"  
  
Trunks was tired of waiting, so he decided to cut in....Thank Dende.  
"To late now, Chad. She's mine."  
  
I smiled as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. Chad looked back to Bra with an   
arrogant expression plastered on his face.  
"Well, at least we have each other."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes as Goten walked up to her and greeted her in the same   
fashion Trunks greeted me. When they were done, Goten looked to Chad, smirking.  
"Keep dreaming buddy."  
  
Chad "hmph-ed" and stormed off, upset from not only one, but two rejections. The   
four of us looked at each other and laughed. Bra thought that I had been   
exaggerating about Chad's arrogance. She was getting the biggest kick out of it.  
  
"I can't believe it! He was exactly like you told me, Pan-chan!"  
  
"I told you."  
  
Trunks was about to ask me something when he was suddenly dragged out onto the   
dance floor. I couldn't see by who, but I wasn't about to let them get away with   
it. It was probably some stupid bimbo who wanted to get into his pants. Not that   
I didn't trust him, but what was I supposed to do? Let her hang all over him?   
No. Absolutely not! I stormed out to where he had been dragged only to see him   
trying to pry himself away from some blonde chick. At first I didn't recognize   
her, but as I got closer, I realized it was the crazy woman from our first date.   
When I got up to them I could finally hear what he was saying to her.  
  
"Marron, get off!"  
  
"But Trunks-chan, we were made for each other and you know it!"  
  
She tried to lean up and kiss him. She would have succeeded if I hadn't put my   
hand between her face and his lips. When she realized she was kissing someone's   
hand, she looked up with a shocked expression on her face. I was beyond pissed.   
How dare she try to kiss MY fiancee!  
  
"If you want to keep those pretty, little lips of yours..Marron...then I suggest   
you leave my fiancee alone."  
  
"YOUR fiancee? He proposed to me first!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him.  
"I never proposed to you Marron. Ever."  
  
She looked to him with a hurt expression on her face.  
"But...But I thought that you loved me?"  
  
He shook his head.  
"No. I've never loved you. Nor will I ever. I love Pan."  
  
She looked to me with the pain of rejection glowing in her eyes. She ran off   
into the crowd. By then Bra and Goten had caught up with us. They had an   
understanding look on their faces. Bra was the first to speak up.  
"I think we should go home now."  
  
I nodded.  
"Good idea. You guys can stay with us tonight. That way you don't wake up your   
parents."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and we all started home. When we got there, Goten   
and Bra went upstairs to start getting ready for bed. Trunks and I sat down on   
the couch and just cuddled for a little while. I fell asleep in his arms and he   
carried me into his bedroom...our bedroom. I remember waking up the next day   
feeling refreshed and extremely happy. I thought back on everything that I had   
been through since I moved to Japan. All of the people I'd met. All of the   
events that had taken place. I never would have made it through without Trunks.   
I looked over into the eyes of the awake figure before me and smiled. He looked   
at me thoughtfully.  
"Something wrong, Love?"  
  
I shook my head.  
"No...for once...everything's right."  
  
**********************************  
a/n: O.o It's done....that's the last chappy people! I did it! I finished! After   
an entire year of writing this fic I finally finished! What do you guys think?   
Did you like it?! R&R please... 


	18. 300 review special

Echo you are such a coward. I mean what a total loser you are. If you knew anything about my story you would know that it's been up for about a year now. it was rated NC-17, but since FFN changed the rules I had to change the rating. Before I reloaded it I had 297 reviews. None of them bad. So you can just shut your sorry, cowardly, pathetic excuse of a "critic" self up and do it fast moron. Next time you want to review my story be brave enough to put your email up with your name retard. If anyone agrees with me on this just let me know. I'm sure many of you who have received one of this "person's" reviews would agree with me on what I've just written.  
  
*********************  
Pan and Trunks were married shortly after. They lived together for the rest of their lives. Which for a saiyajin is pretty long. They had two children together. A son, goken. And a daughter, Brasa. They lived happily ever after.  
******  
a/n: written so i can say it was part of my story 


End file.
